Shadow's Story
by XdreziehnX
Summary: Two brothers Mess with some things better left in the dark and they are teleported to somewhere VERY different
1. Chapter 1: You are now leaving Reality

Shadow's story

Prologue

When I woke up it was an average Friday morning. I started my daily routine shower, eat, do any homework I missed, grab my stuff, get my bike, go back inside drag my brother Tyler out of bed, then leave knowing our mother would drop him off several minuets later.

I went through the average school day the three classes I like. Then gym where I outrun everyone except the girl who always beats me. I eat a lunch that I am pretty sure is about as nutritious as cat food, more classes, and finally cross-country. I run all day and then bike home knowing Tyler will be playing Tekkit when I get home. When I get home I realize that there is no car in the driveway or garage so I let myself in using my key I see a note from my mom not bothering to read it I feed my two dogs and my cat then call out for Tyler. When he doesn't respond I start checking my house until I see the computer left on with a page on alchemical transmutation bookmarked. I quickly read the page only stopping at the strange symbols when I hear Tyler come charging up the stairs from my basement. As soon as I hear him coming I slip into the closet next to the basement door and get ready to scare Tyler. When he flings the door open I jump out and scream at him causing him to yell loudly and run away screaming

"What the hell was that for Rook?!"

"for fun little bro" I reply

"well I almost crapped my pants when you did that" "and on another subject come here I want you to look at this" as he leads me to the computer I say

"yeah I already read that….trying to make gold are you"

"yeah we could be rich! We could get anything"

"well this doesn't really work" I said

With a grin Tyler says, "Oh really come look at this"

Tyler leads me into the basement where I se a circle with what look like scorch marks on the floor in the unfinished laundry room.

I say "Tyler did you burn the floor?! Mom's going to kill you"

"look in the middle" Tyler says

Sure enough in the middle a small rock is sitting

"what good does a rock do?"

"well check this diagram and make sure the symbols are correct" Tyler said while handing me a piece of paper

"what's this strange writing Tyler?" I ask pointing to a scribble to the side

"I don't know" says Tyler

"Ok well you misprinted that symbol to the left"

"No I didn't" yells Tyler "I checked that one three times"

"Ok.. Ok.. Ok.. Fine" "what is this supposed to do anyway"

"well sit on your knees and put your palms in these circles and I do the same on the other side"

As I sit down Tyler gets a book and begins saying strange words in a language I haven't heard before. Suddenly the circle begins to glow and lines begin to appear in the middle, I also lose the ability to move

"TYLER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell above the sound of wind that seemed to appear from nowhere. He doesn't answer and just keeps chanting…Eventually a plume of smoke come out of the middle and Tyler stops chanting

"I couldn't stop he yelled….I think something is going to happen"

As Tyler yelled that the plume of smoke enveloped our basement and I felt a sickening feeling of vertigo and my head began to swim.

The last thing I remember before my vision got blurry was sunlight pouring on my face as our house seemed to melt away

**Thanks for reading soon I will do chapter two…yes this was inspired by another persons FanFic by XNekoyashaX**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving

Chapter two: Where are we?

I woke up to see we were still surrounded by smoke, and I also had the strange sense I was floating. Eventually I felt solid ground under my feet I could also smell burnt wood. I immediately yelled

"_Tyler what have you done?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Well why does the basement smell like wood and fire"_

"_Well we could have set the house alight"_

"_Are you kidding me mom is going to __**murder **__us!"_

Suddenly we heard a girl's voice say from outside the smoke

"Well hello there"

I quickly yelled, "Who's there?" and "what are you doing in my basement?"

The strange voice said, "You aren't in a basement silly"

Just then, the fog cleared enough for us to see that we were plainly standing in the middle of a forest.

"Who's there again?" I said looking around

"Look down please"

I glanced down to see a Pomeranian walking on two legs and **talking** to me

"That's it Tyler you killed us" I say

The dog replies, "no you are not dead but your astral jump was horribly made…you could have both died" "and by the way my name is Tarot"

I quickly asked where we were and how Tarot was talking to us

"Well you aren't in your universe and that presents a problem you will eventually disintegrate an…"

"**WHAT?! WE ARE GOING TO WHAT?!**" I yell

"Well I can prevent it but you may not like it"

"Do it do it now please" I plead to tarot

"Ok hold still"

Almost immediately, another plume of smoke rises around us and I hear Tyler let out a small sound as if he is afraid. After a few seconds the smoke clears and the first thing I say is

"How did making yourself taller help us?"

Tarot replies "well….look at yourselves"

I nearly scream as I realize I now have pawn instead of hands and jet-black fur instead of skin

"What did you do to us?"

"One second" Tarot replies and suddenly we appear in a household

"How did you do that?" I say in wonder then suddenly my attention shifts to the mirror in front of me I am now a jet black cat with sapphire blue eyes a navy colored bandanna and a small pendant with a black flame on it. I quickly look to Tyler who is also marveling at his new appearance, he is now an orange-tan cat with a black collar and the alchemical symbol for fire around it. I look at his now emerald green eyes and say

"We are soooo hosed if mom finds out…"

Tarot says, "Well tomorrow we will find you guys a family in this new world and until then sleep"

"But I'm not tire…" I try to say as I collapse onto a couch and immediately fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3: A new home

Chapter three: A new home

The next morning a woke up with a start not recognizing my surroundings. It took me a minuet but everything from the past day settled into place as I was thinking Tarot strode into the room

"Ahh I see you are awake although your brother is a late sleeper…so how about you favorite food pancakes with sausage and bacon?"

I said baffled "how did you…"

"I can read minds" Tarot replied "and see the future, that's how I knew you two would show up"

"ok…that's just even more confusing, but whatever I was turned into a cat yesterday I'll believe anything" I said before following Tarot into the kitchen

"hey Tarot how will nobody notice we disappeared? "

"Well… you guys "died" in your world, a car crash…."

"WHAT!" "we are dead?" what about our family?"

"…"

"well they…..well I'm sorry I did not think of that"

With tears behind my eyes I said "Well at least I know they wont have to clean up after us…"

"well…" Tarot began

"it was a joke Tarot" but if you'll excuse me I have bad news to deliver to my brother.

I quickly walked to Tyler who was fast asleep on a couch and gently shook him awake

"Hey Tyler…"

"yeah?"

"I have some bad news… when we were brought here, to avoid people searching for us Tarot gave people memories of us dying…we are dead to our universe"

Tyler stifled a sharp outcry as I told him this and he said

"well maybe its for the better"

"I hope so Tyler….I hope so" I said gently hugging him

As we returned to the kitchen Tarot remained sitting her eyes a flat green color

"ummm Tarot?…are you ok there? Your eyes are kind of…..creepy"

"Tarot will be back momentarily" a voice said seemingly inside our heads making me jump

"after a couple of seconds Tarots eyes changed back to their usual yellow and she continued our conversation

"So I see you two are brothers"

"yeah, twins too but I'm older by three hours and ten seconds…its complicated"

"hmm so you guys will want to live in the same home"

"yes I wouldn't let Tyler out of my sight"

"well I think im going to have you live with a pet named Fox"

"who's Fox?" Me and Tyler both asked

"Fox is a husky who is a friend of my partner peanut…but don't worry you will meet him later"

"how did you know I was going to as…"

"mind reader remember?" Tarot said jokingly

"Ohh yeah…"

"ok well you two will need names that seem more pet-like"

"so Rook you will be….hmmm Shadow because of you shadowy arrival and your affinity for hiding"

"how di…oh yeah mind reader" I replied

"and Tyler you will be….hmm I'll let you choose"

"as Tyler spouted off names one after one then deciding on another I finally blurted out

"Whats the alchemical symbol for energy?"

"a half circle" Tyler replied, "and its pronounced Cysius"

"well then…Lets call you Cyrus…close enough right? I said

"um yeah sure" Tyler replied

"ok well im going to send you to Fox's house his owner may not expect you, but he wanted two cats anyway. And don't worry I'll see you guys again tomorrow"

"ok?" I said questioningly

"good so just hold on to each other and count to three" Tarot said

I grabbed Tyler's now Cyrus's arm and began counting

"one"

"two"

"thr…woahhh" I yelled as we seemingly flew through the walls and landed on a doorstep.

I reached up and rang the doorbell soon enough a man opened the door

"well hello there may I help you two?" he said

"well…We were wondering if you possibly wanted to adopt two cats?

"Hmm funny you guys should ask, I actually was going to go adopt two pets tomorrow but your timing is more convenient. Please come on in and meet my dog Fox"

"as soon as we entered a large grey husky with a yellow bandana around his neck walked around a corner saying

"Hey Dad…who is it?"

He stopped when he saw us and said

"hi there who are you guys"

"well…I'm Shadow and this is my brother Cyrus and I think we are your new roommates" I said adding the last part as a joke

"so you guys are the pets Dad was talking about adopting?"

"well I guess so" I replied

"Cool" Fox replied "nice to meet you guys let me show you around the house"

Fox took us through a quick tour of the house showing us where we would stay, the kitchen, the bathrooms and the basement where Fox's Library was

"wow you have a ton of great books I said while looking over his collection"

"thanks I didn't know that many other pets besides me and peanut liked to read"

"umm who is…" I was saying when fox's dad shouted hey guys its time for dinner

We quickly walked up the steps I just now realized how hungry I had been also I looked outside we must have been reading for close to an hour before fox's dad called us up.

"Thanks for adopting us Mr. …"

"just call me Dad if you want to"

Holding back the lump in my throat thinking of my own family I replied

"Well… Thanks…Dad"

I had no idea if we were going to eat cat food but it seemed like "Dad" was making real food. The real food happened to be pork chops and mashed potatoes, one of my favorite meals. After dinner I offered to clear the table while fox did the dishes and Cyrus dried them.

"you three make a good team" Dad said

"thanks…er… Dad" I replied

After we walked away fox said

"you had a hard time calling him Dad there…is something wrong?"

"well I just miss my old family is all"

"you were abandoned?"

"yeah I guess you could say that" I replied

"well I'm stuffed and beat" I remarked wanting to change the subject

"well then you two probably did have a long day…go get some sleep tomorrow ill introduce you around the neighborhood"

"Ok goodnight fox" I said walking into mine and Cyrus's room

"hey "Cyrus" how you holding up?"

"Fine" Cyrus replied "fox and our new owner both seem nice. Maybe it won't be so bad living here"

"well maybe you're right…we'll just have to wait and see…Goodnight…Tyler"

_***Authors note- I do not know the name of fox's owner so he will be referred to as dad_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know everyone

Chapter four: new kids on the block

I awoke to see a giant fox and a dragon standing over me.

_"wow why do my dreams keep getting weirder?"_ I wondered

_"this is no dream" the fox said "You are new to our….game and since the other player is missing you will be put under neutral faction"_

_"ohh come on **I saved them**"_ the dragon yelled

_"What are you guys arguing over?"_ I yelled

_"technically you"_ the fox said

"_Why? I'm not that special"_ I replied

_"but you are" the dragon said "you came from a different universe so you have a small missing piece…an anchor of sorts to your dimension. Well your soul may develop an ability for your body because of your missing piece."_

_"so you're saying I will develop magical powers because I'm not from here?"_ I reply

_"easily put sort of"_ the fox said _"except you might not develop powers at all…"_

As I sat and watched the two entities began talking about something I couldn't quite understand

"_what's his class Spirit dragon?"_

_"hmm him and his brother are the alchemist class no doubt caused by their entrance to our universe"_

_"what's his attribute?"_

_"well he isn't a normal alchemist there is something special about this one"_

_"Excuse me I can hear you two talking"_ I blurted

"_well then stop eavesdropping….its rude"_ the giant dragon said

"_well fine I'll just walk over here…wait am I on a giant table?"_

_"yes"_ the two replied

"_and this is some sort of game?"_

_"well its been compared to D&D in your terms…"_

_"I have no clue what D&D is"_ I replied

_"Dungeons and dragons?_" the fox said

"_nope….wait was that the crappy movie?"_

_"ahh….yes"_ said the dragon

_"well then_" as I wandered around the "board" their conversation must have continued…

"spirit dragon what were you saying again?"

_"well he has some sort of difference but I cant tell what it is…he holds almost pure darkness in his heart"_

"how is that even possible?!" the fox yelled just loud enough for me to hear. I ignored them and continued examining the maps below me. I had already found my own house and when I saw that there was a small model of me sitting on top of it I was instantly intrigued. I approached the model and touched it, almost instantly its hands seemed to break out into a black cold fire. I jumped away letting out a gasp thinking I had been burned. As I checked myself and realized I was ok I yelled

_"When can I wake up from this dream?!"_

_"ohh yeah we forgot about you"_ the fox said

_"come here I want to tell you something"_

As I approached the fox lifted me into the air and whispered into my ear

_"by the way watch your head"_

I barely had time to question the saying when I shot awake hitting my head on the roof above my bunk bed.

_"Owww"_ I said extremely loudly

I checked the clock 6:30 was glowing on its small display. I quietly exited my room and wandered into the bathroom

_"I wonder if pets shower here?"_ I thought to myself

_"I guess ill do it…don't want to smell bad when I thank…dad again"_

As I stepped into the warm stream of water I began to think about the dream I had…the giant dragon said she found me…but Tarot found me…and Tarot has the eye of Ra on her collar…the dragon had it on its chest….maybe not a coincidence I wondered

I stepped out of the shower and dried off, I immediately replaced my pendant and bandana with the thought "why do I only feel naked while not wearing these?"

I walked into my bedroom and gently woke Tyler up at his usual time of 7:00.

It was a Saturday so I didn't expect anyone else to wake up, so I thought as a thank you I would make my new Dad breakfast I found everything I needed was in their fridge. I grabbed six eggs, pancake mix, bacon, and sausage and began cooking. About five minuets later fox wandered into the kitchen and mumbled

_"what's the great smell dad?"_

_"not dad" I replied…I thought I would make you guys some breakfast"_

_"whoa!"_ Fox said clearing his eyes _"You can cook?_"

"_yeah I love cooking"_ I replied

_"personally I have never tried"_ Fox said _"I'll go wake dad"_

Ten minuets later Dad walked into the room

_"wow so Fox told me you can cook" "let's see how good you are"_

As everyone practically inhaled the food I made I began clearing the table as everyone sat content with their meal

_"Wow you are a **great** cook shadow"_ Dad said

A small lump formed in my throat as I choked out _"thanks dad"_

I finished cleaning and walked over to fox

_"You said you were going to have us meet the neighborhood today?"_

_"oh Yeah"_ fox replied _"lets go"_

We exited the house and walked up the cul-de sac Fox lived in

"t_his is Fido, Bino, and Joey's house. Fido is the leader of the good ol' dogs club…but you are cats so you don't need to worry about that."_

_"I'm still interested"_

_"well also Bino really hates cats he can't keep Grape out though"_

_"um Who is Grape?"_ I asked

_"Grape lives with my friend peanut there house is next on our tour"_

_"ok then lets go"_

As we approached the yellowish house the crimson door opened and a brown dog walked out

_"Hey fox_" He yelled _"who are they?"_

_"Hey peanut"_ fox yelled back _"these are my new…siblings I guess"_

_"awesome"_ peanut yelled as he walked over

"_nice to meet you two I'm peanut what are your names?"_

_"I'm shadow"_ I replied

"I'm Cyrus" Tyler said meekly

"_well you guys are cats so let me go get Grape" Peanut yelled bounding back to the house_

A few seconds later a audible yell was heard_ "**Graaaaaaapppeee"**_

Followed by _"**ok ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry"**_

Shortly afterwards a purple cat strode out of the house with peanut

_"welcome new guys I'm grape"_

_"nice to meet you"_ me and Cyrus said in unison

_"what brought you guys here"_

_"well we…mrphh"_ Cyrus began as I clamped my hand over his mouth

"_We were abandoned by our old family and fox's owner adopted us"_ I said calmly

_"ok well nice meeting you guys sorry we have to go to the vet today"_ Peanut said with a whimper

_"speaking of the vet are you two up to date on your shots?_" fox asked as peanut and grape walked away

_"umm…..Crap"_ I said

_"I cant remember my last time at the vet" I lied_

_"well then you may not like when you get your temperature taken"_ fox said

_**"WAIT WHAT?!**_" I yelled


	5. Chapter 5: Vets and other Bad things

Chapter five: Vet's and other things

As I approached the car knowing we were going to the vet I wasn't nervous until I remembered what an animals checkup usually involves in my universe. I can see Cyrus is nervous too as he keeps looking at me, then the window, then back.

_"alright we are here_" Dad yelled

_"fox you have to get a checkup too"_

_"What?"_ fox yelled

_"but but bu…"_

_"no buts"_ dad said

_"Well looks like I'm in this with you guys"_ fox said

As we waited for the vet I saw peanut and grape leaving

"_hey guys, fancy seeing you here_" I said jokingly

"_Well if you guys are worried its not bad"_ peanut said

_**"YES IT IS**_" grape yelled…_"they do bad things to you"_

_"it cant be that bad"_ I say

_"yeah grape has a tendency to overreact to the vet"_

"peanut so help me I'm going to ki…"

Grape was interrupted by their parents calling them to leave

_"see you around guys_" I yelled as the walked out

_"The Vet will accept her first patient now"_ a secretary said

_"ill go first it cant be that bad"_

As I leave towards the room I began thinking _"it cant be too horrible….can it?_

The doctor came in and she began asking me questions

_"do you feel any discomfort in your abdomen?"_

_"no"_

_"do your teeth hurt any time?"_

_"no_

The list continued on and on until she finally stopped

_"ok I'm going to check your breathing and everything ok?"_

_"yeah sure"_ I reply waiting for the checkup to end

As the vet went through the normal checkups a human gets I start to think _"hey that wasn't hard at all"_

_"ok time to take your temperature lil guy"_

I opened my mouth

_"umm…nope"_

I pointed to my ear

_"try again"_ the doctor said

_"you have got to be freaking kidding me"_ I say

_"sorry bud just the way it works"_

Some time later I exited the room gently rubbing the sore spot on my arm where I was given my shots

_"Well how was it?"_ Cyrus asked

_"Heh…You will absolutely love the last part"_ I said with a smirk

_"wait a minute that's not good hey wait…no"_

Cyrus's voice was cut off by the door closing behind him.

Eventually we went home and dad yelled from the car

"I have a couple errands to run, but the vet said you guys should conk out pretty soon anyway. Ill be back in a couple of hours"

I walked into the house already feeling sleepy. I stumbled over to the couch and fell asleep almost the moment my head hit the cushion

I opened my eyes to see a familiar wooden table underneath me

_"not you two again…_" I said blankly

_"you mean three"_ a giant border collie said from behind me

_"ohh crap a new one_" I said

_"shadow…This is Dreziehn_" the fox said

The dragon looked slightly upset

"_what's wrong with you…big dragon…lady?"_ I asked

_"I have a name you know its spirit dragon"_

_"ohh ok_" I replied

"a_nd yes something is wrong…but you are part of it and I'm not allowed to say"_

_"if I'm involved aren't I allowed to know?"_

_"well no_" said the fox

_"it's a universal rule…but it will take too long to explain"_

_"well you kind of brought me here"_ Dreziehn says

_**"BuT I'm NoT A NiCE PeRSoN"**_ a demonic voice screeches

_"Holy crap what was that_" I scream staring at the border collie as its eyes turn a deep orange

**"I'_m HeRe For YoUR VeRY SoUL"_**

As I turn to run the collie seems to treat it as a game teleporting me into a forest

I eventually run until I hit the "edge" of the world staring at a golden glowing speck far below

_**"WhERe ArE YoU HiDIng?"**_ the demonic voice says

_**"JuST KiDdINg I AlWayS KnOW WhERe yOU ArE"**_

As the collie materializes in front of me

_**"NoWHeRe To gO ShADoW, YoUR MiNE NoW"**_

A force seemed to posses me as I felt a conscience other than my own flow into my mind

_**"your wrong"**_ I said uncontrollably

_**"I'm going to heaven"**_ as the being within my mind made me step off the ledge into the cold black space below


	6. Chapter 6: Death's Game

Chapter Six: Death's Game

As I fell endlessly the first thing I brought to mind was "wow playing kingdom hearts as a kid at least I know how to fall with style"

_"That was a corny joke"_ a voice proclaimed inside my head

_"Who said that!?_" I almost screamed

_"Don't worry I'm not with Dreziehn back there. He got a little excited over your soul there so now I am here."_ The voice replied

_"So you are who again,_" I ask

_"Well I am you guardian angel I guess"_

_"Well nice to meet you…uhh"_

_"My name is Soraiyan,_" The angel proudly says

"_And you should have known that my name is based off of your thoughts"_

_"Well… It was the first thing I thought of,_" I admitted

"_And speaking of kingdom hearts….watch your landing"_

I barely had time to question before I slammed into a hard paved surface

_"Owww_" I proclaimed loudly

"_I warned ya,_" Soraiyan says

"_Not such an awesome landing"_

_"ha ha ha…no. Well you better come with me to talk to the judge about getting you to safety"_

As we began to walk, the air around me began to quiver and a loud crack resounded As a Figure materialized in front of me in a flash of light.

_"**I HaVE CoMe FoR YoU ShADow"**_

A familiar demonic voice screeched

_"OH SHI…"_

"_Dreziehn you can't hurt him here_" Soraiyan interrupted _"he was called by the judge and you can't touch him until the judge is done"_

Dreziehn let out a long growl and shrunk down to my size_" Fine you win for now…But you will belong to me one way or another_" Dreziehn said walking away

I followed Soraiyan through what seemed to be giant city watching inquisitively as the city woke up and began its day. Shopkeepers began to set up selling ambrosia I almost stopped to buy some but remembered I have no "godly" money and I also remember from reading Percy Jackson…it would kill me.

_"We are almost there,_" Soraiyan said

_"Hurmph"_ I grunted distracted by a shop add for crystal balls showing me my own family my **real** family

_"Stop! Stop! We have to stop"_ I quickly yell running into the shop

I ran up to the shopkeeper glad that my cross country skills stayed with my body

_"how much for one of those_" I yell pointing to the window display

_"Aethnki Liopuk Nicht Yellen"_

_"let me do that Shadow_" Soraiyan says walking past me

_"Idirent Yat Nakshi ulk Bantenko?"_

Soraiyan flashed some sort of badge and grabbed a crystal pane from a stack

_"here"_ he said _"it shows you the place where you came from. They are used as postcards here, but it holds a deep meaning to you huh?"_

_"y..ye…yes." I stammer "That's…that's my family_" I choke out

"_yes but they…don't have you or your brother"_

_"**My brother!" **"ohh no Dreziehn will just go after Cyrus now_" I yell causing several people to look at me

_"don't worry you two are protected by Spirit dragon and Tarot, well they kind of are the same person"_

_"What?! How is that possible?"_

_"well Tarot is spirit dragon's avatar that she uses to combat Pete who you haven't met yet but you will later."_

_"I Really don't want to_" I begin only to be cut off by Soraiyan _"Don't worry he won't try to steal your soul…your wallet maybe…he is just your average jerk"_

_"ohh ok then_" I say

_"Ahh we are here"_ Soraiyan says _"hey just a tip the judge will try to test you any way he can be watchful"_ as he stops in front of a large golden glowing building. As we walk up the seemingly endless steps I see a old man hobbling down the steps holding a clutter of items

_"Excuse me sir do you need any help?_" I ask politely

The man disappears in a cloud of smoke and a booming voice resonates

"_**TRIAL ONE COMPLETE: KINDNES"**_

As we walk forward I spot a crisp clean hundred dollar bill blow out of the building

_"Hey wait a second you guys don't use regular currency…this is a setup" I yell_

"_**Ahh you are certainly sharp…**__**Elijah**_**"**

I cringe hearing my own name after three days of being called shadow

"_**Very well just have him skip the trials we already know why he is here" a large dragon said**_

I instantly appeared in a room with a group of six creatures sitting around me in a semi-circle. A Dragon, a Sphinx, a Gryphon, a large dog, a large cat, and a hooded being in black robes.

_"Well…hello I guess_" I say slightly bowing

"_**As humble as you are your…predicament is a tough one. Dreziehn wants your soul…But he has no good reason to claim it." **_the dragon with the largest chair began

"_**can we hurry this meeting up… I have another important meeting in my realm" **_another voce said

"_**ohh quiet sphinx its not like you have to take a bath"**_

"_**well let me introduce myself…I am the Judge. What is your problem…not that I don't know already but it's more interesting this way"**_The dragon said

I quickly explained about my arrival and about Tarot rescuing me.

"_**To put it simply…you don't really belong here…or do you…the spell you misused was designed to return you to your home universe. How odd because you **__**Were **__**Not**__** Made in this universe."**_

"_**nevertheless we will grant you safety from Dreziehn…He Cannot take your soul…unless you give him the ability to do so. Put shortly don't give into him and he cant harm you"**_

"_**and finally" **_The dragon says _**"You overslept" **_

I woke with a start to realize it was 7:30 half an hour later than I usually wake up. Just as I was about to chock my encounter up to a dream I noticed a statue of a dragon on my desk with a small golden coin labeled

_"flinkat lein mes kanos"_

Having no idea what the writing meant I placed the coin into my safekeeping box and left the room. Tyler was up already and when I walked into the room he proclaimed

"_Hey I beat you to waking up for once"_

_"yeah..yeah_" I reply _"bad dream"_ _"hey didn't peanut invite us to go play Mario kart with him?_" I say remembering our conversation at the vet

_"ohh yeah…Hey fox wanna come with?_" Cyrus yells

_"Nah I'm going to the library"_

_"hey can you get me the book Behemoth?"_

_"sure the Leviathan series one?"_ fox replies

_"That's the one"_ I say "_Thanks"_ I say walking out the door

a light rain pushed me and Cyrus into a run for peanuts door. As we were running across the street I barley noticed the Crimson van coming down the street. When it was almost too late I noticed the van and threw Cyrus in front of me out of the path of the van. As I was about to jump out of the way a solid thunk resounded through my body and my world faded to grey with only the sounds of yelling and a door opening to lead it out

******six chapters so far and I plan on keeping them coming...and seriously people...leave a comment**


	7. Chapter 7: do all cats go to heaven?

Chapter seven: Man I wish I remembered that movie

*****Authors note if I have time I will upload a picture of shadow and Cyrus to the end of one of the chapters…**

As I slowly opened my eyes I started moving around. I realized I seemed to be underwater. As I swam up I swear I saw myself fall past me…and I thought " man I wish I hadn't played Kingdom hearts with peanut yesterday…these dreams are really creepy. As my head broke the surface I drew a long slow breath, I was in a large cave but I could somehow see perfectly "ohh yeah I'm a cat". I swam to the "shore" and began to search for an exit "where am I?" I thought. A large crash answered me and Soraiyan crashed through the top of the cave and slammed into the floor in a kneeling position a shimmering sphere forming around him.

_"Shadow! Look out_" he yelled

As I turned around a large black object flew towards me. I put both of my hands in front of me and before Soraiyan could reach me images of my family flowed through my mind. All the happier moments of my life flashed past and I heard a large explosion. I opened my eyes to see a large hole in the cave and the Judge himself looking back at me.

"_**Very interesting indeed young one. You have more power than you think"**_

_"wow nice job Shadow"_ Soraiyan said

"_hey quick question why do you call me shadow if you know my real name?"_ I asked

_"it's easier on you"_ he replied

"_**Shadow…You have demonstrated the ability to channel your power. However you are only able to use it here it seems. What a shame you would have made a great archangel"**_

_"Um… Thanks?"_ I said meekly

"_**And because you performed this final test greatly…your new family is worried about you…and sorry for hitting you with a van"**_

"_Wait you guys did that he…"_ I started when I shot awake startling fox who was sitting next to me

_"y… you're awake?!"_ Fox stammered

_"uhh yeah but sitting up was a bad idea"_ I groan reaching for my side which felt like I was hit with…well a van.

_"Dad and Cyrus are asleep in the hotel next-door I only stayed because I…well you are my adopted brother after all"_ Fox said choking on the last words"

_"How long have you been here?"_ I ask

_"about three days"_ fox replied

"_the doctor said you bruised three ribs and got a really nasty gash on your arm"_

_"wow sounds like I got lucky"_ I say back _"why didn't I wake up?"_

_"the doctor said you also had a nice concussion…you were half in a coma"_

_"Well then it probably wouldn't hurt to get up would it?"_

_"well yes it would…its 3 a.m" _fox said

_"well a coma sets your internal clock off a little bit. Um how is Cyrus doing?"_

_"Well he would barely eat the first two days and wouldn't sleep either._"fox said solemnly

"_Well tomorrow morning I'll surprise him…goodnight Fox… go get some sleep at the hotel… I'll be fine"_

_"Alright_" Fox said getting up and leaving

As I fell asleep I was instantly back with Soraiyan

_"What now? I just want to be with my family"_

_"I understand but the Judge wants one last look at you"_

As we enter the all to familiar "Council" room I realize it is empty and only The Judge is there

"_**Shadow… nice to see you. I know you don't want to be here but I have one last thing to say to you. I have figured out what your purpose is. You are to balance the game. Your personality and heart are strong and you care for your friends. I will allow you a normal life but remember you may be needed by us again if the "Game" tips out of balance in your world. And I'm sorry I cannot send you home your universe would reject you at this point. Alas I am finished you may awaken…your family awaits…good luck"**_

I shot awake yet again and realized it was 7:00 "fox said he would bring the others by at 8:00"

I called the nurse and told her I felt that I could stand. She let me hobble around for a while and then surprisingly remarked

_"you have healed remarkably fast shadow you can probably leave today"_

_"thanks"_

As a corny joke I added

_"give it to me straight doc. Will I ever play the violin again?"_

The doctor found my corny joke funnier than most and let out a laugh.

_"I didn't think any pets knew that one"_

As the clock approached 7:45 I walked around looking for a hiding spot as I walked into the reception area I explained to the secretary I was trying to surprise my family. She pointed out a small indent into the wall in front of a storage closet where you couldn't see me until you were across from the entrance. I quickly hid as I heard the door open and Fox walked in leading Dad and Cyrus behind him as they stopped to talk to the receptionist I softly padded up behind them

_**"Guess What?"**_ I yelled causing all three to jump

_"I'm Fine"_ Cyrus immediately turned around knowing my voice and threw his arms around me

_"Glad to have you back bro"_

_"Dear god Shadow you almost gave me a heart attack"_ Dad said

_"sorry"_

As the receptionist checked us out of the vet I began thinking of what had happened in the cave. "I saved myself…I hope I can save my family"

When we reached the house we all sat down and planned a small party. We invited all the neighbors and everyone showed up. I was sitting on a couch when one of my favorite songs Doomsday by Nero played and Fido, Peanut, And a pet I had only met once King dragged me onto the "dance floor" at first I complained about being stiff but I eventually settled into a dance with the others. I accidentally bumped into one of the other pets while walking back to the couch

_"Hi I'm Daisy_" she remarked loudly

_"Hi…Daisy"_ I said continuing along my walk I eventually made it outside and decided to go for a small walk. As I walked down the street I saw a figure sitting on a bench and I could hear music playing from his headphones

Knowing it was peanut I walked the other direction not wanting to disturb him. As I turned I ran straight into Daryl one of the wolves that lived with the miltons. I had never met any of them but I had heard they were nice.

_"sorry"_ I said

_"don't worry about it. And how come you are missing your own party?" _Daryl said

_"just wanted some fresh air that's all"_

_"ohh well I was just going for a walk with Deryn here"_

The smaller wolf who seemed about my age who I had not noticed until now stepped out from behind Dayrl

_"Hi there I'm Deryn Nice to meet you"_

_"You too I'm shadow"_

As we shook hands I said _"you share the name of one of the characters in my book"_

_"whoa wait are you reading Leviathan?_" Deryn Exclaimed

_"No I'm reading the second one Behemoth"_

_"me too"_

_"Yeah except Deryn is a girl in the book"_ I say

_"excuse me I am a girl"_

_"ohh my gosh I'm soooo sorry"_ I said hurriedly

"_don't worry about it I get it a lot"_ she said

_"hey where'd Daryl go?"_

_"is Daryl your brother?_" I asked

_"no...no he's my cousin"_ Deryn replied

_"ohh that makes more sense. Well I have to go I guess I'll see you around"_

_"alright see you Shadow"_

As I began walking towards my house I thought _"she was pretty nice…she had nice eyes"_

_"wait wait wait"_ I stammered out loud to myself "_I'm a cat she's a wolf….that can't be right!"_


	8. Chapter 8:Tu Felix

Chapter Eight: fighting myself

Almost two weeks had passed since my accident and I was not faring very well. I had become almost depressed about my near death. I was still eating but I would not really talk to anyone. This was helped by the fact that peanut and grape were at their uncle's house they said they were going back to it again. They even invited me to go with but I refused. I just kept reading, I read much more slowly than I normally do I drew Behemoth out for two weeks and almost every page I could not help but think of the wolf I had met at my party. She had said her name was Deryn…the same of the character in the book. I shook it off to coincidence but I decided I would ask her. As I left the house Fox almost seemed surprised.

_"You're leaving?"_

_"Yeah I wanted to go see a friend of mine,"_ I said dismissing the thought of her as more than a friend

"_Ill be back for dinner,"_ I said calmly walking out the door.

I started heading towards the Milton's when I ran straight into King

_"Oops…Sorry king"_

_"Stupid anima….I mean its ok shadow"_

_"Are you ok King?"_ I asked

"_Uhh. Umm yeah…yeah_" king said looking around nervously

_"What's got you scared?_" I asked

_"Well a while ago my "owner" disappeared and I just had a dream about him and I'm afraid he's coming back."_

_"Whoa did he abuse you or something?_" I said my tone switching to anger at King's owner

"_No…No just he well treated me like a common pet no pleasantries"_ king said nervously

_"But we are normal pets_" I said questioningly

King immediately jumped and began stammering

"_I'm just… gunna…go over here…bye_" King yelled as he ran away

_"What a weird dog"_ I thought continuing my walk

I eventually reached the Milton's mansion I was about to open the door when it opened itself and there was Deryn standing behind it

_"How did you know I was…_?" I began

_"Wolves have an excellent sense of smell shadow,_" Deryn said

"_I can hear pretty well too and you were talking to king just down the street._"

_"Wow that's amazing"_ I remarked

_"Well what did you need_?" Deryn asked

**"**_Well I was actually here to ask you about your name and how you got it**"**_ I replied

_"Well that's a long story…why don't you come in?_"

"_Ok"_ I said as I entered the house and followed Deryn to her room.

_"Well…"_ she began

"_We Wolves have a tradition of the children naming themselves. And when I was a pup I always wanted to fly. A year later we moved here and I read Leviathan immediately I adopted the name Deryn. I later learned that Deryn meant bird so I kept the name"_

_"that wasn't a long story"_ I remarked

_"I know I just wanted to get you up here"_

_"for what?_" I asked

_"To eat you"_ Deryn said in a evil tone

_"whoa whoa wait"_ I said backing towards the door

_"Relax I was just kidding"_ Deryn said with a chuckle

_"ohh…yeah I knew that"_ I said with a half hearted smile

_"Well when we first met I felt like something clicked…so I thought we should hang out more"_ I said trying to hide my slight crush on her

_"this is so wrong_" I thought _"she is a wolf I'm a cat"_

"_yeah I kind of thought the same thing_" she said

_"Cool. So do you want to do anything?"_ I asked wishing to get out of her room which now seemed to be closing in on me

_"Well do you like running?"_ she asked

"_Are you kidding I was the second best runner on my cross country tea….I mean yeah I love running"_ I said quickly changing the subject

Deryn blew my small mistake off as if she hadn't heard it

_"Well I challenge you to a race"_ she said

_"what's the prize"_ I say

"_hmm well if I win I'm going to drag you to the new Pridelands movie."_

_"wait isn't Pridelands a cat thing you're a dog"_ I reply

_"well some dogs like it too"_ she said sticking her tongue out at me

_"ok well if I win…uhh"_ I said desperately trying to think of a good prize

_"I get to…make you eat cat treats for a week"_ I sputtered unable to think of a good idea

_"You're on_" she said eyes glaring

_"ok the race will be from the Milton's to the end of the sandwich's front lawn"_

_"that's almost a mile and a half think you can handle it?_" I said mockingly

_"we will see now"_ she said

_"ready"_

_"set_" I continued

**_"GO"_** we both yelled as we took off. I had a great lead on her until we passed my house and fox saw me running with her. He yelled out to me and I faltered because I wasn't expecting it. Just then she saw her chance and darted ahead of me. As I struggled to keep up we neared the end As I put the rest of my energy into racing for the finish I saw Deryn pull ahead too quickly for me to counter. As she stepped over our invisible finish line I tripped and landed face first at her feet causing her to laugh

_"I thought you were fast" she said_

_"I said I like to run"_ I retorted

_"Well looks like we are going to the movies tomorrow_" Deryn laughed out

_"I'll save the date I said_" putting emphases on the date causing her to blush.

"_Hey I didn't know dogs could blush through their fur,"_ I said mockingly

_"Don't push your luck lover boy_" Deryn retorted

"_Just remember theatre 2 tomorrow at five"_

_"Alright see you then_" I yelled as she walked away.

As I headed home fox yelled to me

_"wow she got you good in the end there"_

_"Don't remind me…ohh well looks like I'm going to the movies tomorrow"_

_"sounds like a Date_" Fox said mockingly

"_Shut up" I said_


	9. Chapter 9: Movies and other pleasantries

Chapter Nine: Movies and other Pleasantries

****** authors note I will at certain points switch to various third person perspectives to better explain situations. I will mark these with a *** at the beginning and end. And if you don't like this chapter don't be a hater...you know who you are**

I was slightly hurried as it was approaching 4:00 and Deryn would expect me at 5:00

_"What's the big hurry Shadow_" Dad asked

_"Deryn is coming to get me for the movie at 5:00"_

"_Sounds like you two are on a date_" Dad said mockingly

_"its not a date"_ I retorted

As I walked upstairs to the bathroom I thought "well it could be…depends on how she treats it" I stepped into the shower and turned it on. A few minutes later I got out and dried off. As I left the bathroom fox said

_"Wow I have never seen a cat that likes taking showers before…"_

_"well I guess I'm a individual"_ I said.

At 4:45 a I walked outside and sat down on the curb to wait for Deryn.

As I waited I noticed a tall figure walking towards me. I thought nothing of it until the figure stopped just short of my vision.

_"hey you there…what do you want_?" I call out.

As I stand up the figure suddenly dashes forward and tackles me.

_"what are you doing…grrr get off"_ I yell as I shove the stranger off of me.

A maniacal laugh comes from the hooded figure as It pulls a weapon from behind its back and points it at me. It takes my mind a second to register the fact that someone has a gun pointed at me. "this cant seriously be happening" I think as a cold shiver goes down my spine.

_"too bad I don't like kitties…"_ the hooded figure says as a blossom of fire erupts from the barrel of the gun. The world seemed to slow down as I felt a tingling feeling spread through my body. When I opened my eyes the shooter seemed to be confused. Then I noticed the bullet had stopped about a foot from my head and was slowly rotating. Just then I felt the tingling feeling rush through to my hands and a giant blossom of light erupted from both of my palms. The light traced towards the hooded figure but fell short and sunk into the ground in front of him.

_"Fireworks are fun little kitty but I have something better…"_ the figure said raising the gun again. As the figure put his arm up to aim a ball of light erupted beneath his feet and consumed him. The ball rose into the air, and of all people Soraiyan dropped down out of the sky.

"_Shadow…you have a problem"_ he said

_"what now?"_ I ask. Then I proceed to look down at my shoulder which is stained red and feels wet.

_"Ohh #$%"_ I mutter instantly applying pressure to the wound

_"don't worry he only grazed you"_ Soraiyan says

_"and as for this guy…no doubt a good person controlled by Dreziehn…don't worry we will get him back to normal"_ Soraiyan said pushing the ball upwards and watching it float into the sky. "As for you…ill fix that" Soraiyan said moving towards my arm as he reached out to it a small sliver of light formed within my shoulder and eventually my arm pieced itself back together.

_"you know what I'm not even going to ask how you did that_" I say watching my arm "fix itself"

_"Hey Soraiyan I have a question…I didn't notice until now…but why are you human?"_ I asked.

_"the judge thought I would be easier on you… and plus you didn't second guess me when you first saw me did you?"_

_"hmm no I didn't"_ I reply.

_"well I have to go…and your date is almost here"_ Soraiyan says as he "dissolves"

I quickly turn around to see the Milton's limo driving towards my house. I stand up dust myself off and begin walking towards the car.

When I reach the car the Milton's Chauffer steps out and opens my door.

_"G'd Evening master Shadow"._

_"good evening sir"_ I replied stepping into the car.

After entering the car I was face to face with Deryn.

_"hey there"_ I said immediately feeling my face get hot

"_Hey"_ she said with a slight giggle _"I hope you're ready to deal with about a hundred-fifty crazed fans."_

"_Ohh crap"_ I muttered. _"That many?"_

_"Yeah…it gets a little…interesting sometimes"_ she said her face getting serious.

As our ride continued me and Deryn chatted about random things completely unaware of the conversation beyond us.

*** "_Ok it has been three weeks I can claim him as a follower now"_ spirit dragon said to the great fox with annoyance.

_**"No"**_ the fox replied

_"Why not?"_

_"Because Pete isn't here"_ the fox said

_"well you know what?!"_ spirit dragon said and a small sphere floated into her grasp and it took the shape of Pete's head "_You know about the new guy….and I'm taking him"_

_"Fine dragon take him I cant use him"_

_"alright then well ill fight you for hi…wait what you give up that easy?"_

_"I need someone with the loveless attribute… remember?"_

_"Ohh yeah"_ dragon said with a chuckle _"well lets watch how the night unfolds. I have three coins on them realizing their love."_

_"hmm ill take your bet dragon"_ Pete's head said_ "but I'll raise to five."_

_"Make it nine"_ The great fox said

"_Shut up their movie is starting_" Dragon said staring at the projection of Shadow's life.***

Deryn and I walked into the large ante-chamber and bought enough snacks to feed a small army. We then made our way to the theatre and found perfect seats middle of the top row. We sat down and watched the other fans streaming in.

_"You know movies are great places to people watch"_ I said watching a slightly chubby pet try to squeeze past several other pets. The theatre eventually dimmed as the commercials started. The only one that caught my attention was one about a teen boy who lives a fairly average life except he can generate magical energy from his body. _"What a Cliché"_ I thought

When the movie started Deryn slightly snuggled up against me I pretended not to notice and watched the movie. About an hour into the movie we had desolated more than half of our snacks to the point where we were sharing popcorn. On accident our hands brushed together going for popcorn

_"Oh my god what a cliché move Shadow"_ Deryn said uncontrollably laughing

_"Hey Hey I didn't do it on purpose"_ I said

She shot me a look which seemed to make her eyes glitter in the light.

_"well we could just skip the awkward part._" I said extending my hand towards her. She grabbed my hand lightly blushing while she did so

_"You know… well never mind"_ she said

_"What?…Really what?"_ I said

_"Its nothing…just watch the movie lover boy."_ she said squeezing my hand.

The movie continued until nearing the end a slightly vulgar scene of one of the main characters murdering his adversary with a pike.

_"I thought these were family movies"_ I blurted

_"hey at least its better than that twilight crap"_ Deryn joked. *** please don't kill me twilight fans *** "_You know what I saw those movies…they were just hard to keep up with so I didn't like them much. And plus Angel would Beat Edward any-day…that is if you know who angel is."_ I said

_"Yeah he's the dude from Buffy_" Deryn replied

_"Thank God someone still knows what that is"_ I replied with a sigh

Eventually the movie began to draw to a close with the main character setting out on a journey setting the movie up for the next one.

_"Wow that was a pretty good movie_" I said letting go of Deryn's hand as I stood up

"_alright well the butler will be here in twenty minutes so we can wander around the mall for a while" Deryn said_

_"Sounds like a plan"_ I replied

As we walked around the mall we somehow got onto the subject of foreign languages

_"so its Hallo Whast ist Her name?"_ Deryn said speaking clumsy german

_"no its Hallo, was ist Ihr Name?"_ I said correcting her

_"You know I would make a funny joke relating to the fact that I have a name from our book and you speak German."_

_"Well I'm no prince_" I said slightly blushing from knowing the plot of the last book

_"woah Blick auf, dass"_ I shout pointing at a large display case

_"Um Shadow…no comprende"_ Deryn said

_"oops sorry. I meant whoa look at that"_ I said pointing to a large glittering stone the same shade as my eyes

_"What is that"_ Deryn said with wonder

_"es ist ein Saphir…It is a sapphire. Most likely lab created though."_

_"its beautiful…the same color of your eyes"_ she said in wonder

_"yes…yes it is" I stammer_

_"What was that all about?" _Deryn said turning around

_"Well…uh…I was…"_ I began trying to think of an excuse

_"Nice try Shadow. You cant fool me"_ Deryn said. Then she suddenly leaned towards me and kissed me.

*** _"Ha Told you guys"_ Dragon said loudly

Both of the male entities muttered curses under their breath as they handed over their money.

_"Never underestimate attraction_" Dragon boasted

_"Yeah…Yeah give it up"_ Pete said

_"He's Screwed in a couple of week when the judge tells him he finally figured out a way for him to go home"_

_"Don't mention that…Its not final yet he doesn't have any set tracks in the future in our world…yet. He may choose to stay"_

_"Ohh well"_ the great fox sighed

_"they will enjoy it for now"_ ***

Deryn and I walked through the mall our hands together talking joyfully about the things we saw. Eventually it became 8:00 and we had to go meet our limo. When the limo ride ended just before the door closed I turned and said to Deryn

_ "Ich Liebe Dich"_

_"Ha I know enough German to know that one"_ she said winking at me as I walked into my house.


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Days

Chapter ten: Leave it to the past to keep coming back

_***** Authors note… Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. This is supposed to be the chapter where I upload a picture of Shadow…except my scanner broke. Ohh well this is chapter 10 sorry if it took a while… Also there are omniscient parts marked by*****_

It had been a wonderful day Deryn had finally expressed her feelings for shadow. She also had learned a bit of German from him. She was extremely happy despite the fact that she was a wolf and he was a cat. She didn't care what the other wolves said she wanted nothing more tan to be with him. When her limo arrived back at the Milton's, her cousin Daryl who was more like a brother to her was waiting for her.

"_So how did your date go?_" he said with a mocking tone

"_It wasn't a date,_" Deryn said trying to hide her blush

"_Well anyways we are going on a trip to the old forest preserve… we will be there for a month for the full moon festival._" Daryl said with an excited tone

"_Awesome I was wondering when that was. Can I bring…_" Deryn began

"_No cats allowed"_ Daryl said with a flat tone

_"Fine but if you knew him you wouldn't be surprised… he is almost like a wolf._" Deryn said sticking her tongue out as she walked to her room to go to sleep.

Meanwhile shadow sat on his doorstep with a continuous thought going through his mind. It was a thought he had not had for a long time. He simply thought of home…

_"This can't be right...I almost forgot... well that I'm human…"_ I thought slowly processing the night… _"Although I can't believe I kissed Deryn… I don't know if that's wrong or right for me to do_." I walked into the house and greeted my family. "Family…" I thought, _"They are my family now and nothing will change that,_" I concluded. I entered my room and saw Cyrus sleeping already "_wow the comic convention today must have tired him out. At least he made friends with that Joey kid,"_ I thought.

As soon as my head hit my pillow, I knew something was wrong. The world seemed to melt away even before I closed my eyes ad before I knew it I was falling again. This time I anticipated the ground and landed on my feet. _"I thought I was always supposed to land on my feet,"_ I mockingly thought

As I was chuckling to myself, a small golden object began to come into my vision. It was falling towards me slowly, when it started to get closer, I began to make out its shape it was an elongated….

_"Really!"_ I yelled, _"You're kidding right? These references are just horrible,"_ I said aloud watching the familiar outline of a giant key falling towards me

_"I don't even like the game that much"_ I yelled into the seemingly black sky

When the key hit the ground, I walked over to it and grabbed it. As soon as my hand made contact the key melted. A Black Katana with a red edge appeared in my hand. A steampunk engraving of a key was all that was left to remind me of my horrible taste in dreaming. As I admired the sword that had fallen from the sky a mechanical arm punched its way though the ground at my feet. I quickly jumped backwards and before long a giant mechanical skeleton had pulled itself out of the ground. Its hollow "eyes" that were two faintly glowing Orange slits stared at me. My first instinct was to back away but then I noticed a second one pulling itself out of the ground behind me. As I slipped away the pair approached me and blades slipped out of their wrists sharp and deadly looking. One of them took a slash at me and I brought the blade up to protect myself. On contact with the sword the skeletons blade shot a shower of sparks dancing around my head. I countered by stabbing my blade through its "stomach" and watching as it crumpled to the ground. I spun around quickly chopping the other clean in half. When I turned to catch my breath I realized three more had appeared

_"Man first a key then the enemies…I don't think this is a dream anymore"_ I thought bringing my sword up to protect myself.

The first "Ghoul" as I now called the mechanical skeletons charged at me blades slipping out of its wrists. I jumped backwards then countered its attack with a quick swipe cutting its "head" off. The other two began slowly advancing on either side of me

_"crap I cant take them both at the same time"_ I thought when suddenly an image of myself standing popped into my head. _"How am I seeing in third person?"_ I wondered. I watched as a black ring slowly formed around my stomach and gently pulsed outward becoming larger. A second later a second ring appeared but it split and began orbiting me vertically. When I thought about it I could feel the rings as if they were tied to me. I concentrated on the rings and they spun faster until they were just a blur around my body. The two ghouls still kept advancing until they were both about three or four feet away. Then an image exploded into my mind an image of Fox, Cyrus, and Dad. When the image entered my mind I felt instantly weak as I watched the rings explode outward from my body completely destroying the two ghouls. As soon as the two fell almost seven of them pulled themselves out of the ground.

I growled slightly and charged the nearest group, I felt a blade swipe over my head so I ducked and slashed two of the four in my group to pieces. The other two stepped back wary of my low slashes so I jumped way higher than I knew I could and came down slashing It then spinning when I hit the ground catching the other one and cutting its legs off. I took one step back and finished it off then turned to the other three. The first one charged me and when I was blocking its blow the second one lashed out catching my arm and leaving a deep gash. Blood seeped through my fur as I slashed the ghoul I front of me in half then stabbed the one behind me through its "eye". The third one seemed to watch from a distance as I began to advance on it I realized its eyes were a cool green unlike the glowing yellow of the others. Slowly but deliberately the ghoul raised its arm and a ball of electricity formed at the end. I readied myself waiting for the ball to come flying at me, but instead the ball slowly morphed into a sword that bristled with electricity. The ghoul charged me with a sick look of intelligence. I quickly brought my sword up to block its rush but instead it brought its arms low and knocked me off my feet. The ghoul turned around ready to bring its sword down when a familiar felling bustled through my veins. Twin pillars of light shot out of my hands contradicting the dark circles I had conjured before. The pillars sank into the ghoul lifting it off its feet sending it crashing to the ground several feet away. When I got up to inspect the ghoul its side was sputtering sparks and leaking a green substance. The ghoul turned to look at me and opened its "jaw" instantly I felt a lace of pain shoot through my shoulder as I was shot for the second time in my life. I instinctively brought my sword down crushing its head. I turned around expecting more ghouls to appear but none did. The bodies of the ones I destroyed lay strewn about the ground where they had fallen. I watched as a portal of sorts seemed to tear the space in front of it apart. When nothing came through it I dropped my sword letting it clatter to the ground. The sword disappeared the second it hit the floor and I clutched my hand to my bleeding shoulder and slowly walked towards the portal.

**"_The child did well judge" _**_an unknown entity said_

_"**Yes…perhaps he is ready"**_

"_**I don't think he will accept your offer"**_

"_**of course he will there is nothing for him in this world. He will return home when he tell him he can."**_

"_**but sir I don't thin…"**_

"_**Hush he will arrive shortly I must prepare the dimensional gate."**_

I walked towards the portal with a slight limp from where the Ghoul had hit me. As I entered the portal a feeling of vertigo overtook me and I found myself standing in the familiar throne room of the judge. I turned to face the judge anger bubbling inside of me

_"You said I would get a normal life…**No skeletons, No supernatural forces**_

_**No whatever this is!**"_ I practically scream at the judge

"_**Yes we know… The deal has been changed"**_

_"Just because you're all powerful doesn't mean you can do things like that"_ I yell

"_**actually it does… but the real reason you are here is you are going home… We found a way to send you to your own dimension again"**_

_"WHAT?"_ I yelled

"you can go home…" Soraiyan said stepping out from behind the judge

I sat in front of the two entities for a few very long minutes before boldly declaring

"_No… I'm staying here"_

"_**And it shall be done if you'll follow me to the portal…wait what? You cant stay… fate said you leave"**_

_"Well maybe fate is wrong"_ I said defiantly

"_**No fate is never wrong…you WILL go" **_the judge said making a move to advance on me

"_**YoU'Re WrONg" **_I yell in a voice that's not my own.

Suddenly the judge charges me attempting to grab me. I quickly jump back and my sword materializes in my hand. I look to my arms and instead of the white or black flames that usually cross my arms, A mix of both energies crisscrosses my arms, seemingly charged with electricity. I look up to see the judge conjuring a ball of green Energy. I quickly duck as he unleashes a beam towards my head.

"_**You must leave…You cannot remain here"**_

_"Soraiyan why aren't you helping"_ I gasp while dodging the judges relentless attacks. I then turn to see Soraiyan encased inside a solid green crystal.

_" He is like family to me_…_**AnD YoU don't Mess WiTH My FaMIly"**_ I scream unleashing as much energy as I possibly can. The room we are in seemingly explodes into oblivion as the courthouse disappears beneath my floating form. I shoot beam after beam at the judge who has made a shield of sorts and is blocking my attacks. I see a crack spreading through the shield and i focus all my energy into it. The crack suddenly overtakes the shield causing it to explode in a shower of green sparks. I then concentrate what's left of my energy on forming a hole. I imagine the hole leading through the fabric of space to My true home.

_"Now you will know the pain of not truly belonging"_ as a portal opens beneath the judge flinging him to my old universe. With the portal closing I instantly am overcome by the exertion of using my energy and I fall from where I was floating. As I hurtled towards the roof of the now half collapsed courthouse a familiar golden streak rushes beneath me. Soraiyan now freed from his prison caught me and laid me on the ground.

_"Don't move"_ he hisses "You could kill yourself doing that. And you just banished the leader of Heaven…You are going to have a long talk with him when he gets back"

_"I don't care as long as my family is safe"_ I say before passing out

"_**how did he release so much energy?" **_the judge yells at Soraiyan

_"I have no clue it looks like he pulled it from his own dimension though"_

"_**how is that even possible?" **_

_"I don't know but he didn't completely banish you… it only took you three minutes to get back."_

"_**He must be protected even after this outbreak…Send him home to his family"**_

"_But he didn't want to go back to his realm"_ Soraiyan interjects

"_**His REAL family…the one that is here with him."**_

_"I see…It will be done sir"_ Soraiyan says carrying the limp body of shadow in his arms.

***** Author time… Ok people this was the tenth chapter to my story I hope you enjoyed it…to all 2 of my fans thanks for your support**

**Codemeister : I hope you enjoyed the portrayal of shadows powers in this chapter**

**Sweden19: thanks for your support I tried to fix the run-on's its just the way I write dialogue.**

**The two guest accounts: thanks for your support**

**And don't worry guys if people like the story enough…it will continue and you can learn how shadows relationship plays out. Also I will actually have Cyrus come back into the story…he gets lonely in his dusty corner of my mind. **

**Thanks A lot**

**XdreziehnX**


	11. Chapter 11: De-Consruction

Chapter Eleven: "Construction and De-Construction"

*****alright here is the eleventh chapter. I am planning to add slight cursing which I have been avoiding until now. Also I will be taking a slightly romantic approach. And biggest of all I will actually include Cyrus…*clap… clap … clap***

I awoke to Soraiyan slowly floating along and I was in his arms.

_"uhh…what…what did I do?"_ I ask now aware of the toll on my body

"_Well you made the Judge curious surprisingly not mad…_" Soraiyan said with a flat tone

_"Hey I thought you couldn't get hurt in heaven"_ I said noting my arm was bleeding again

_"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that… In heaven there is something called the three's injury. It is a rule about mortals…the first two times you are injured in heaven… you're safe. The third, well…"_ Soraiyan trails off eventually

"_Well what happens the third time?_" I ask casually

_"Its not a free pass" Soraiyan says grimly "You now have to take your injury with you…but we have to make it look real…sorry Shadow"_ Soraiyan says slightly slowing down

_"Wait what it is real…_" I yell seeing that Soraiyan has stopped above a small construction hole

"_Its not personal Shadow"_

_"Wait…"_ I yell but Soraiyan suddenly drops me into the hole. When I land a white hot pain shoots through my shoulder again. When I turn to look I see a six inch piece of rebar sticking through my shoulder

_"Son of a Bitch that hurts"_ I yell at the top of my lungs

_"aggh someone help me!_" I scream fighting the white hot veil slowly descending over my senses

_"SOMEONE HELP ME!"_ I yell as loud as I can chocking back the sobs coming out of my mouth. I begin trying to get myself off the ground. The second I move my shoulder sends a white hot lance of pain through my body causing me to cry out. As I flop back onto the ground hoping for a miracle I scream again desperately hoping for someone to hear me. When nobody answers my call I try to move again but this time the pain is so intense my vision blurs. As I feel myself begin to lose consciousness I try to let out another cry or help but my mouth simply wont open. Slowly my vision begins to fade out, and right before I blacked out saw a grey figure peek into my hole.

"_**you fool he could gave been killed had I not intervened"**_

_"sorry sir I tried to make his injury seem believable"_

"_**I understand but remember we must protect him…and study him, He is valuable"**_

_"Yes sir"_

Deryn was walking down the street for her evening walk when she heard a faint cry. She thought nothing of it at first but when she heard it again she began jogging towards it. After she had gotten closer the cry pierced the stillness around her

_"Someone help me dammit!"_

_"that sounds like…"_ she thought before breaking into an all out sprint towards the origin of the cry. When Deryn reached the construction site she didn't see shadow at all. She began frantically checking around for the place the sound had come from until she heard a weak cry from the pit in front of her.

_"Shadow?"_ she called out "Are you in there"

When she did not get a reply she moved to the edge of the pit to see her beloved friend laying at the bottom with a rebar spike through his shoulder

_"Holy Jesus"_ she yelled immediately turning and running home as fast as she could.

*** Deryn burst through the door startling Miles who had just sat down to enjoy his midnight snack. When Deryn burst through the door he jumped out of his seat and landed unceremoniously on the floor in a heap.

"What is it Deryn…You almost scared me to death"

_"Shadowfellinapitandishurtbad !"_

_"ok ok slow down…a lot_" Miles replied

_"Shadow fell in a pit at the construction site and is hurt badly we need to help him."_ Miles quickly bounded up the stairs and woke his brother Daryl

_"Daryl that Cat that has been hanging out with Deryn is hurt and we have to go help him lets go…"_

_"Shadow got hurt? Man that cat is one furry bad luck magnet"_

The wolves that Miles gathered followed Deryn to where shadow lay unconscious in the hole.

Between three of them and a rope they finally got the unconscious figure out of the hole and brought him back to their house.

***** Sorry for the short chapter but I have my Varsity race this weekend and I have been spending time stretching so I will have a new chapter sometime after then**


	12. Chapter 12 Cyrus

Chapter twelve: Cyrus

***** ok ok so if you were paying attention the whole last chapter was absolutely screwed up. I messed up the numbers and Cyrus wasn't in it like I said. So for the probably one or two die hard Cyrus fans. *joking* here it is his very own chapter. It will recap the whole first chapter or two from Cyrus's point of view from when he is human.**

Cyrus entered his room and sat on his bed. His brother had gotten in another accident. Fallen down a hole this time hit by a car last time. He suspected his brother did it on purpose but he wouldn't ever do that. He shut his eyes and began tot think of their whole situation. He also almost came tot ears when the thought hit him…"this is all my fault. I created the portal… I was in the way of the van…" with this Cyrus slowly began crying while cycling through all the things he attributed to his fault. He slowly fell asleep and dreamt slowly of how this happened.

It had all started in his 8th grade year. Cyrus…"no Tyler" he thought… " I almost forgot my own name…" it all started when his brother had gotten a book aptly named spagryics. It was a book specifically about alchemy, but Tyler wanted to know more he checked out every book on alchemy from the library. Using the freakish ability to read insanely fast that only he and his brother shared at their school he read them all. But still it wasn't enough, during the summer when his brother went to hang out with his friends he studied and practiced. Eventually he found he could make very small adjustments with chemicals. He turned Pepto Bismol into bismuth, made crystals grow, he even made his room into a makeshift lab. Tyler was obsessed with alchemy. Until one fateful day in the first weeks of 9th grade for both of them Tyler found what he wanted. He never actually expected his answers to fall from the sky…but in a way it did. There was a report on the news about an airline flight where the cargo hold decompressed and spit out all the luggage during the flight. Tyler just happened to be standing right where he needed to. A suitcase fell nearly striking him and his friends. When they checked the nametag it read _"Pete Gryphon" _*not a family guy joke*

"what a weird name" one of his friends remarked

"ha maybe he is fat and drinks a lot like peter griffin" another said

"not likely" Tyler replied "ohh well ill take it home and call the guy"

Tyler quickly returned home went through his side door up to his room and began looking for a number to call. When he couldn't find one he decided to open the suitcase. When he opened it there was only one thing inside a small amulet and a piece of paper. When Tyler grabbed the paper it was only symbols and useless languages he didn't understand. When he went to touch the amulet a sharp green spark shot out of it and into him. Tyler found himself still strangely drawn to it. When he finally brought it up and put it around his neck he realized he could understand the writing he couldn't a minute ago. He also realized it was instructions on how to make gold… he immediately ran into his basement and drew all the diagrams exactly as they were. He didn't even notice the footsteps upstairs as his brother got home from cross country. Eventually Tyler decided it was time for a snack so he bounded up the basement stairs. As soon as he opened the door his brother jumped out yelling loudly at him.

"What the hell was that for Rook?"

"for fun lil bro" he replied.

"never mind but hey you have to come see this"

Tyler lead his brother down the stairs and had him look over his work. He eventually told his brother to put his palms in the two circles across from him. After that Tyler did not know what happened to him, a voice within his head boomed

"good job pawn"

Then Tyler began chanting. He didn't know the words only that he was saying them. Then while the voice in his head laughed they both went up in smoke…literaly.

When Tyler regained consciousness he knew something was wrong the voice said to him "now you can be manipulated"

"wait what's this?…No stupid dragon interfering"

Just then his brother turned to a voice that had to called to them

"who is there and why are you in my basement?" He called out

Tyler didnt remember what happened next until he appeared in a living room. He was instantly aware of his brothers new appearance a black cat with a blue bandanna. He then realized his own appearance, was that of a tannish-brown cat with a collar and a symbol he didn't know. Eventually he learned the small Pomeranian's in front of him name was tarot. She seemingly told them to sleep and his brother went down like a light. Only he remained standing

"you have a good resistance to spell work tyle…I mean Cyrus"

"what's that mean?" he asked

"it means your brother will have problems but you can help me fix them"

"alright…" Tyler replied sluggishly

"ahh the spell has taken hold, goodnight Cyrus" tarot said as Tyler collapsed onto the couch opposite his brother and fell asleep.

***** ok people sorry for another short chapter but I'm planning big things and I have the week from hell right now so the story shall continue soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hell returns

Chapter thirteen: Hell returns

*****be ready here it comes*****

I awoke screaming in pain and I shot up. Miles and the wolves that were looking over me instantly pushed me back down. It took me a moment but I finally realized where I was and calmed down.

_"wh…where am I and how did I get here?"_ I asked

_"Well Deryn found you in a hole with a piece of metal through your arm,"_ Daryl said seemingly coming out of nowhere

"_You healed remarkably fast that was last night and you are fully recovered now…It kind of reminds me of Sabrina and that whole temple thing…"_

_"What?"_ I asked

_"Never mind forget it to long of a story"_ Daryl finished

_"Well it's almost 8:00 pm so we'll just send you home, and your family just thinks you spent the night to not worry them."_ Miles said

"_Thanks guys, and where is Deryn?"_ I asked

_"Good question lover boy,"_ she said stepping out from behind miles.

_"Nice to see you…in one piece"_

_"Thanks…"_ I said in a flat tone

"_Well we gotta get you home; better see you tomorrow without any extra holes this time._" Deryn said while walking upstairs.

The Milton's butler drove me home and when I arrived, nobody even seemed to notice my brand new scar.

_"How was your night shadow?"_ dad asked

_"Pretty fun we roasted marshmallows_" I lied

_"But I'm pretty tired from running around all day, I think I'm gunna go to sleep early…goodnight guys"_ I called bounding up the stairs to my room. As soon as I lay down, I fell asleep and began the worst night of my life. First, I relived my "accident" a hundred times each time seeing Cyrus fall instead of myself. Eventually my dream subsided then I was interrupted by a deep dooming voice

"**WeLComE BaCK SHadOW**"

"_wait a second that's….. OH shiiiiiiii…"_ I began as the familiar form of a border collie shifted into my conscious

_"go away go away go away anyone but you…_" I concentrated trying to shift my dreams away, but to no avail.

"**YoU don't UNdeRStanD, YoU AreNt ConTrOLliNG ThiS DREam I aM"**

_"Crap, Might as well change my approach"_ I said to Dreziehn and I summoned my sword and took a defensive stance

"**hOW SiLlY YoU THinK You CaN FiGHt ME?"**

Dreziehn said giggling at the end as he hurled a large chunk of whatever I was standing on at me. I barley avoided the giant chunk of rock as it hurled past my head. I immediately fired a ball of black energy at him hoping to distract him while I escaped. As I turned to run I felt a giant hand clasp around my stomach instantly my body went rigid and I couldn't move. I used what strength I did have to turn and look at my captor.

"**I'm GoiNG To dO BaD ThINgS To YoU LiTTle One"**

_"bring it on!"_ I shouted trying to wriggle free.

Suddenly a white hot pain filled my whole mind as Dreziehn pushed his power into me. His magic flowed over my body like liquid fire causing me to cringe. I would not scream though, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. When he realized I was resisting he invaded my mind and showed me images of my family and friends dying before my eyes. Their scream echoed around my head, but still I would not give up. Eventually he showed images of what he did in other universes to counterparts of us. In other universes, I was his personal slave controlled by him inspiring fear and killing everyone. I hated Dreziehn more than describable. Therefore, I began pushing my own power outward hoping to make him drop me except he must have used a spell to keep me docile because my power retreated deep inside me. I tried as har could to escape his grasp. He only let out a maniacal giggle and the images returned with the pain. Images of my friends, my new family, my old family, scouring my brain for the one thing I wouldn't let Dreziehn have. Suddenly I felt Dreziehn closing in on it my memories of my brother

"**BiNGo! NoW I'Ve Got You"**

_"n..n…NOOO!"_ I yelled shoving the memories as deep as i could protecting them from the white hot searing pain.

_"You cant have him!"_

"**WeLL Well LoOk HeRE A GiRL"**

_"YOU BASTARD DREZIEHN"_ I scream _"LEAVE HER ALONE"_

"**To LAtE HeHeHeheHEheHEhEHEhE" **Dreziehn let out a maniacal laugh as he snapped his fingers and Deryn appeared in front of us

_"Shadow? What's going on?"_ She asked looking at the demonic form holding me

_"r…RUN!"_ I choke out.

"**NoT SO FAsT LITTLe LAdY" **Dreziehn mocked as he grabbed her around the waist.

"**We'Ll FiND A UsE FoR YoU"**

I was slowly running out of energy under the relentless pain in my head and it was seeping into my body too. Burning first my neck then chest and now was working its way down my arms.

_"I wont give up Dreziehn"_ I scream over the pain coursing through my body

" **OhH?…I Bet I CaN ChANgE YoUR MiND" **he started giggling and immediately I knew what he would do

"_DON'T YOU DARE…..!"_ I yelled a fraction of a second to late as Deryn's piercing cry rang out

"_Shadow help! He's Hurting me"_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DREZIEHN"_

"**HeHHEeheHEh…ReALLy? I Cant WAiT"**

He let out another burst of energy and both Deryn and I screamed.

Suddenly I felt a growing feeling deep within myself

_"I'm going to die…"_ I thought. Except the feeling grew spreading through me and I could feel it spread into Deryn.

"**what's ThiS? LAsT DiTCh PoWER TaSteS ThE SWeeTEsT"** he giggled

_"To Bad For YoU Its Not LasT DItcH"_ I explode sending as much power as I can straight to Dreziehn's core.

Dreziehn let out a Demonic scream of pain as he dropped me and Deryn. I immediately ran to Deryn's unconscious form. I summoned my word and charged Dreziehn after checking to make she was okay. While Dreziehn was still stunned I slashed out and began to cut one of his arms off.

_"that was for Deryn"_ then slash by slash I cut him apart

_"That was for Fox, And Peanut, and Dad, and everyone else you hurt in you sick mind!"_

Eventually it was just his left arm and both legs left.

_"Now"_ I yelled sprinting forward and driving my sword though his heart releasing a large blossom of orange energy.

_"That was for me Asshole"_

"**I'LL Be BaCK FoR You. I Will MaKE You REgReT ThIS ShAdOW"**

Dreziehn yelled as fissures formed on his body releasing energy into the air around him slowly dissipating.

I ran to Deryn's side

_"Don't Worry we are safe now"_ I said hoping she would hear me.

Remembering what the great fox had said I gently bent over and in her ear whispered

_"wake up"._

In a Blinding flash of light she disappeared into millions of tiny point of light fluttering about. They all converged into a beam and shot upward into the sky.

I said goodbye quietly and began wandering off into the seemingly endless black pane of existence.

What felt like days here had probably been seconds to everyone else. I had walked and walked hoping for a way out.

Eventually I thought _"wait a second"_

I reached my hand out and focused on the image of me sleeping in my bed. When I looked up a small circle of energy was spinning at the tips of my fingers. I concentrated on this until it grew enough to accommodate my body. Then I walked through it hoping for the best.

***** Hope You guys like it….I managed to get two chapters done in one day….AMAZING RIGHT?*****


	14. Chapter 14 Phasing out

Chapter fourteen: Phasing out

***a/n why no comment people? I do like feedback….seriously fourteen chapters and like 5 reviews….SPEAK to me!…figuratively. Also props to Sweden19 if you are a fan of his you will really like this chapter.**

As I stepped through the small opening my skin felt like ice and suddenly I was home. I was in my bathroom, I calmly walked out and into my room. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, what seemed like minutes later my alarm sounded off.

_"not today"_ I groaned as I turned it off. I fell into a dreamless sleep. I was awakened by fox

_"dude you slept in for 3 hours, are you ok?"_

_"yeah just had trouble sleeping"_ I replied.

I got up and eventually made it outside I groaned as the sun hit my eyes. Slowly I walked towards peanut and grapes house wondering if peanut was up. When I arrived Grape answered the door with a small cat I hadn't seen before next to her.

_"Oi who's the big bloke?"_

_"Apple be nice, this is Shadow"_ Grape hissed

_"shadow this is apple_" she continued

"E'llo mate" I replied imitating his Australian accent

_"You are from Australia too?"_ Apple asked eyes wide

_"no not really sorry had a friend from Australia though_" I said

"oh" he said meekly.

_"have you seen a dog named Garner?"_ apple asked

_"Sorry cant say that I have, but where did you come from?"_ I replied

_"We found him badly hurt, got him to the vet then took him in really…"_ Grape interjected

_"They are really nice so far"_ Apple said happily.

_"that they are…"_ I replied

Apple then left the room leaving me and grape, as Cyrus had went to joeys house.

_"Where's peanut?"_ I asked

"Dunno he left with tarot to go do something…he mentioned elevators and soda."

_"ok thanks"_ I replied stepping off the doorstep as I walked I decided to go home. Dad had barricaded himself in his room to play Borderlands 2. I was going to see if I could join him. As I walked I felt an odd warmth spread through me despite it being October. The more I thought about the walk the warmer I got. Suddenly a noise as if a creaky door was opened as a jet of stem shot out of something, my house appeared in front of me. I stared a my door wondering how I moved four blocks in three seconds. I paid it no attention "Must have been spacing out again" i thought

I walked up to my room and switched on the Xbox dad put in our room.

I found dad on my friends list and joined his game. He was doing a side quest for a character involving her brother. The enemies were far to high of a level for me so I quit and resumed my single-player. After about an hour I began to get bored and went outside. I walked down to the park where I saw Fido sitting alone.

_"Hey what's up Fido?"_

"_Shadow! Long time no see"_ he replied

"_Where ya' been?"_ I asked

_"had a mission bout some Aztec crap…not fun…"_

_"yeah Sabrina mentioned something about that"_

_"you know Sabrina?"_ Fido asked

_"Dude I may act like a dog…but I'm a cat if you didn't notice"_ I said

_"Yeah, Yeah, I just didn't know you talked to her."_ He said

_"yeah not much though"_ I replied

Fido's next sentence was cut off by the loud steam-creaking noise.

_"Wha, wha,?"_ Fido blubbered as we were now plainly standing in front of Sabrina's house.

_"How did you do that?"_ Fido stammered

_"Me? It was probably Sabrina"_ I said

"_Nope it was you"_ Sabrina said seemingly appearing on a log behind us.

_"How?"_ I asked

_"No clue… you will have to talk to tarot about it._" Sabrina said

_"she's inside go on in"_

I quickly walked inside.

_"Tarot?"_ I called

_"over here"_ tarot called

She quickly rushed past me gathering strange amulets and various potions.

_"wha…"_ I began as she cut me off

_"No questions about the teleporting ill tell you later."_

She quickly walked to the basement towing me behind towards and elevator.

When we reached the door I saw peanut sitting inside

_"Hey peanut?"_ I said questioningly.

_"Try not to think about it too much that's what I do"_ he said

Suddenly the elevator lurched into motion and almost sent me sprawling.

The next thing I knew tarot pushed peanut out the door into what looked like a child's dream full of cookies and other sweets.

_"Don't eat the chocolate! Be back in three hours…or more"_ tarot yelled to him

_"Ok we have an problem…The annual castle siege is going on. You are my player so you will fight for my guild."_

_"Umm…" _I began

_"Shush I'm not done yet. Our guild is "Arucane-arget" or the endless silver flame."_

_I will be third in command under Elda-Alastegia. And plus guild wars are fun. Especially for Sundavar Hjarta. Which is you. you are the only Sundavar-Hjarta who exists right now._

_Also If we win we get control of sundavrblaka. Basically the power source that lets everything anywhere stay alive._

"_ok didn't get much of that, but hit stuff and blast people?" _I asked

"_pretty much, don't worry about hurting them. If you "Die" you will turn to dust and "spawn in the casualties wards. You will immediately fall asleep and wake up whenever the winner is declared." _Tarot said obviously building anticipation.

_"Oh wait you need armor"_ Tarot said smacking herself in the face

Suddenly a black chest plate with a silver flame molded itself to my chest. A silver line ran down the middle, vambraces, shin guards, shoulder guards, and greaves, matched with it. My sword appeared at my side.

_"And there is no ranged weapons only magic."_ Tarot said _"Also, also, also remember this because we are near the battleground. Skolir means shield. Use it often."_

_"No problem. Lets do this."_ I said

_" oh and no pressure but every person in every other guild other than our allies…wants to beat you. It grants them considerable honor and a lot of points in the ranking system."_

Suddenly the door opened and the spectacle outside was amazing. Several races clashed under different Flags.

**_"Nangroth"_** tarot yelled as a bolt of fire shot from her palm into a being in purple armor.

I charged out of the elevator stabbing three orange cloaked magicians and cutting a third _"killing"_ a third I released a blast of power into a blue hooded figure causing them to dissipate.

After hacking my way through about twenty enemies I reached a group of _"Argets"_ of my guild pinned by a line of wizards. I sprinted with my blade outstretched and cut three instantly. The last four turned and began firing spells at me. Deciding I was surrounded I thought I would try the spell I heard Tarot use.

_**"Nangroth!"**_ I yelled. At first nothing happened then a plume of black energy exploded outward from me decimating all enemies for several dozen feet.

The soldiers from my guild cheered and yelled

_"Freohr eld jeirda"_ As they charged into battle with renewed vigor.

As I ran through the lines of endless battle a Dark hooded figure thrust his hand at me and yelled _"Arnd`lat"_

_"Skolir!"_ I yelled as a purple plume of energy shot out of his hand. It bounced off of a perfect sphere of energy around me, and shot into a Figure destroying it.

_"Celobra!"_ a being yelled as he charged me with an axe. I quickly dodged his swing then whirled around and slashed his unprotected mid-back.

_"Fencing lessons paid off"_ I thought

_"Fricai! Over here"_ yelled a figure dressed in Gold and red, one of our allies.

As I charged over a red and blue clad figure wielding a giant battleaxe jumped in front of me. I sidestepped spun around and thrust my sword into him. The figure exploded in a cloud of dust and I ran to my allies.

_"you must help us capture the guardian crystal. It is how we win"_

_"I'm on it"_ I yelled charging into a crowd of enemies yelling

_"Narda Nangroth"_ - remembering that _"Narda"_ meant great from a random conversation with Soraiyan. An extremely large explosion incinerated several enemies and left even more wary. I charged toward the hill where an enormous Blue crystal sat pulsating with energy.

_"Skolir"_ I yelled sprinting towards the almost entire guild guarding the crystal. I charged into a group and let loose with several more explosions and sword swipes. I suddenly had a great idea, I threw my sword into the air and concentrated on forming another one. When my sword came down it had a counterpart. The sword floated to my forearms and stopped, magically bound to my arms. I then began to hover a few inches off the ground. I glided into a group of enemies doing aerial acrobatics to avoid attacks and slashing out with my two blades and magic. After a few minutes only me and a few of the enemy guild remained. As I charged into the group a familiar shape dropped form the sky. Soraiyan crashed into the ground sending debris flying. He was clad in All golden armor with a sapphire stripe.

_"A rival guild eh?"_

_"Sorry bud but you whittled down the defense…its my turn now"._

**A/n if you can name where I got the language from I will add you as an character for a whole chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: ashes to ashes

Chapter Fifteen: ashes to ashes

Soraiyan simply laughed as I charged him. He stepped out of the way with superhuman speed, which was normal for him. He turned around to slash my back but I anticipated it and brought my sword up to meet his. Soraiyan was my equal in every way of swordsmanship. I hoped to wear him down by drawing power out of the individuals around me. No sooner than I had started to draw power a large "boom" reverberated throughout the battlefield.

"_Fifty contestants left" _a voice announced

"_Leading guild- Arucane-Arget. Secondary guild Seraphim. Underdog celestian."_

_" looks like I'm in second"_ Soraiyan scoffed

_"And its gunna stay that way"_ I grunted slashing at him.

After about ten minutes if continuous fighting we were both wearing down. Our blows and blocks becoming slower.

Suddenly Soraiyan saw an opportunity and got the upper-hand. He cut upwards, caught shadows blade and wrenched it out of his hand. Soraiyan brought his blade up to meet shadows chin.

_"well looks like I'm I first then…"_ he mocked

As Soraiyan was about to finish me off I watched three silver bolts appear from his chest.

_"Crap!"_ he yelled disappearing into dust, revealing Spirit dragon

_"I thought there was no ranged weapons"_ I said coughing from exertion

_"summoned them, ergo no bow"_ she replied curtly

_"Come on we have a temple siege to win."_

Spirit dragon led me to a pedestal with a rune inscribed on it and placed her "palm" on it. The pedestal began to glow and pulse with energy. A green vortex formed in front of us and began pulling inwards. Soon the vortex was ripping chunks of the battleground into it

_"Is that supposed to happen"_ I yelled.

_"maybe"_ spirit dragon replied. I began to back away from the vortex until my foot caught on Soraiyan's sword and I tripped into the void below the crystal. Instead of falling to a un honorable "death" tendrils of green light enveloped me.

I felt as if my consciousness was ripped from my body as the crystal yanked my spirit out of my body. The crystal pulled me towards it with a unique feeling. I had taken me a moment but I soon realized…"The crystal was alive"

As soon as the thought hit me information began to flood me.

Millennia of memories tried to access my brain, but I did not let them. Magic words and phrases poured into me. I could tell these phrases were unknown to the world by their alien feel. The crystal continued pouring knowledge into me until I felt I would burst.

Only then did it stop. Suddenly I heard a deep voice.

" _**shadow… the sundavar hjarta finally returns."**_

The voice was powerful yet kind. Old and wise I could tell this life was very old and very wise.

_"Hello…"_ I replied

"_**You may call me master" **_the crystal rasped

_"hello master"_ I said in turn

"_**the so called higher beings here foolishly named me. I am no beast I am the essence of life itself. I am the root of all magic. And shadow YOU are part of me."**_

_"But isn't everything?"_ I asked

"_**Ahhh…. Yes you are correct, well I have given you the knowledge you need for now. Go back to your peers."**_

The crystal released my consciousness and I righted myself after it put me down.

"Oh and the magic word I taught you will let you access your power when you aren't here. You can use them wherever." spirit dragon said

_"Good to know"_ I replied_… So did we win?"_

_"Yep it was announced while you were lying on the ground shaking"_ she replied

_"You didn't help me?"_ I said astonished

"_Nope I knew the crystal reached out to you."_

_"oh…"_ I replied meekly

Several minutes later we walked off the battleground and spirit dragon summoned a portal. After we both walked through the portal we appeared in a giant hall filled with beings. I recognized these beings as the ones I had just fought. Yet they were all happy eating and drinking together in this hall.

_"What's going on?"_ I asked spirit dragon

"_Ohh the feast after the war. Just for fun really."_

_"Awesome"_ I replied.

Several minutes later I was sitting with three hooded figures and doing magic tricks. I would summon things or shield an apple then offer someone a bite which resulted in a sore jaw. Everything was going fine, then I felt a slight tug on my consciousness. I excused myself and wandered to their "bathroom" pretty much instead of toilets it was scrying bowls. I sat down in a booth and let the tug become stronger. Eventually it became an image. The image was of a black dog with a white stripe on his forearm. He was wearing a blue collar. After seeing this and being close to the scrying bowls I decided to scry him with the spell tarot taught me.

When I spoke the words and concentrated I saw the dog from my head sitting shotgun in a black Subaru. The Subaru was followed by two moving trucks. I watched the Subaru make three turns then it passed an all to familiar sign. The sign Read "Welcome to Babylon Gardens"

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! hahahahahahaha**


	16. Chapter 16 the way the world ends

Chapter sixteen: The way the world ends. Part 1

Chapter dedicated to LoneWolf congratz on winning

Also there will only be one chapter after this.

This is the end kiddies I bet you can't wait.

The Subaru drove down the familiar streets of Babylon gardens. It passed shadow's street and continued forward for four blocks. It then pulled up to a house with a "sold" sign out front.

Seba stepped out of his car and walked into his new home. He looked around casually at the large living room with a medium sized fireplace. He turned to walk upstairs when he saw a lone figure standing in his back-yard. Seba moved towards his back door going to confront the figure when it opened the gate and walked into the woods behind seba's house. Seba quickly called to his owners then set out after the figure. When he reached the gate he say the figure standing about 50 meters away. He slowly began to approach the figure. When he was about 15 meters from it, it began walking again. Seba slowly realized it was trying to lead him somewhere. Seba decided to follow the figure, As it moved her jogged after it never getting closer than 15 meters before it moved again. After several minutes the figure moved into a clearing. To seba's bewilderment in the clearing stood a hulking monolith. The monolith had a giant Red dragon Battling a Blue one. The figure slowly approached the monolith until a bolt of red lightning shot out and hit the figure. The bolt seemed not to harm the figure but to lift him into the air. Suddenly the figure turned around and revealed it's face to Seba. A middle aged man with a small goatee and combed back hair stared at him intently with Orange eyes. Seba was interested but had a feeling of terror as he approached the floating figure. When seba was only about 3 meters from the monolith a booming voice rang out.

"_**Good, you have come as expected"**_

"_Who are you_" Seba called

"_**Where are my manners, let me introduce myself. My name is Svadem. And I am a deity."**_

"_What?!_" Seba shouted "_A deity? How is that possible?_"

"_**More things in this universe are possible than you thought. You are here for a reason"**_

"_And what would that be?_" Seba asked intently

"_**To help me capture the sundavar hjarta."**_

"_Um what's a sunset hammer_?

"_**No not sunset hammer…you mortals are very thick headed sun-davar-H-jarta…"**_

"**Ok well what is it**?" Seba asked casually

"_**A being of extreme power. It seeks to destroy us all and corrupt the minds of the good."**_

"_How do we get rid of it, it sounds terrible_."

"_**All you must do is trace the runes on the front of this statue and you will release me from the prison my traitorous brethren put me in."**_

Seba slowly stepped forward and placed his hand on the runes. A static charge seemed to erupt around him as he began tracing the runes. The more he traced the statue started to glow a orange, as if it was heated metal. As Seba finished the runes the voice returned accompanied with what sounded like a clap of thunder as orange and yellow light burst from cracks in the stone. The lights melded together to form the shape of a Fox with red fur and piercing red eyes.

"_**Thank you, you have freed me now we can stop the sundavar hjarta"**_

"_Ok? I guess_" Seba said

"_**We have to do this or else he will destroy all the universes that exist. He is exceedingly dangerous…As a matter of fact he is watching you right now."**_

"_What?_" Was the last thing I heard before the scrying dish clouded over and a blast forced me back with such speed I broke through the wall and crashed into the dinner table. Startled deities stared at me until the Judge himself approached me

"_**What has happened young one?"**_

"_A voice told me to scry a certain person and he moved in, then forest, then big rock thing, Svadem guy, then bla…_"

"_**DID YOU SAY SVADEM?!" **_The judge practically screamed

"_Y..Yes he had the guy release him_"

"_**COUNCIL MEMBERS TO THE HIGH ALTAR NOW. EVERYONE ELSE FORM UP IN YOUR GUILDS. THE DARK ONE IS BACK!"**_

An air of extreme panic ensued as the room burst into frantic motion as the guilds assembled their members. Spirit dragon soon sought me out and dragged me to our guild.

"_What is going on?!_" I chocked out

"_Bad things Shadow…Very bad things_" Spirit dragon said

"_A high deity that was banished has just escaped…And not to add pressure but he wants YOU._"

"_Are you freaking kidding me…? Why me_?"

"_Welllll the last sundavar hjarta entrapped him and took most of his powers. You have the ability to give them back…Then he will enslave everyone everywhere…_"

"_I hate my life…._" I choked out before a portal sucked me into itself. I popped out in front of the judge who was In full battle armor surrounded by the rest of the council.

"_**Sundavar, you will need this"**_

The Judge said as he waved his arm. A floating suit of armor appeared around me and began to attach itself to my body. The armor locked together creating a full suit. There was no holes as far as I could tell. I was seeing with the help of magic through the helmet. When I focused I could se myself in the third person, and the armor was reminiscent of Ventus's armor from Kingdom hearts

"_Really kingdom hearts armor_?" I mocked

"_**Where do you think they got the idea…"**_ a council member joked

_"I don't even like the game that much_…" I grumbled

I summoned my two swords and tested the flexibility of my armor. It seemed I could move faster jump higher and glide to the ground in my armor without using my own magic.

"_**this armor was specifically created for sundavar hjarta. It will always fit no matter what you may do. It will protect you from most attacks magical or physical."**_

"_Ok, so when will this guy get here_?"

"_**We do not know, but he is in Babylon gardens so we will send you back. He will not be bale to tell you are the sundavar hjarta until the full moon in one week. Try to switch his follower to our side, and soon"**_

As soon as the judge finished the floor disappeared under me and I was falling. Soraiyan's voice suddenly called out to me and said

"_Land the way you see me do_"

I Quickly tried to remember how he landed. When the thought came to me I quickly rook a position of one knee down one up. As the ground came up to meet me a golden ball flared around me. The ground under me exploded and sizzled as I landed. I quickly sprung up and began to run towards my house. As I was able to see my back yard I remembered the armor I was wearing.

"Oh crap how do I get it off?" I said to myself. I began looking all over the armor until I noticed The insignia of my guild. I lightly tapped it and the entire suit shimmered and shrunk down retreating into the familiar shape of my necklace. The insignia emblazoned itself on the back of my pendant.

I quickly ran up to my house and slipped inside.

"_That was some jog shadow, you've been gone for four hours"_ Dad said noticing my arrival

"_Uh…yeah…I uh stopped at the park to talk to…uh…peanut and grape, yeah they were there._" I stammered

"_Oh, ok… well I have to go to work there was an case about three hours away in Kitsune peninsula. No clue why they called it that. They don't even have a lake nearby…_"

"_ok well I'll see you then Dad_" I called running upstairs.

As soon as I reached my room I noticed that peanut was hanging out with Cyrus.

_"Hey guys what'cha doing"_ I asked

"_Playing Hal_o" peanut said enthusiastically

Cyrus was being beaten fairly badly so I decided to join the game. Soon I was at the top of the ranking with them complaining that I kept finding sniper rifles, my weapon of choice. Pretty soon the game was over and they demanded a rematch in which only energy swords were allowed. Yet again they stood no chance.

"_Come on shadow that's not fair…_" Cyrus complained

_"Ok fine ill go do something else"_ I mocked walking out of the room.

"I wonder what Deryn is doing" crossed my mind and I decided to go visit her. I left a note on the counter for Cyrus and began walking to Deryn's house. On the way I ran into King and a dog I didn't know.

"_Hey king what's up? And who's this?"_ I called

_"Shadow this is bailey my girlfriend"_ King replied

_"Nice to meet you Bailey"_ I said and I was about to continue when bailey and king asked

"_The Miltons are throwing a party do you want to go?"_

_"Uhh.. Sure"_ I replied.

As king and bailey walked away I continued towards Deryn's house. When I reached the door I went to knock when the door opened suddenly and Deryn practically flew out. Deryn tackled me hard enough to throw me backward about three feet.

"_Long time no see"_ she joked picking me up of my feet

_"Come on in we were just talking with Seba…"_

**Get ready kids the next chapter will nock your socks off**


	17. Information

**Ok this is purely for your guy's notice. I'm very sorry I have not posted the Final chapter of shadows story yet. I have been working on it for a while and you should expect it soon. I most likely will not write any other stories on Fanfiction after this. So thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**


	18. Everything i know goes away in the end

Chapter Seventeen: The way the world ends

**I am sorry for all the long waits but it is finally here…the conclusion to Shadow's story. I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it**

**84:00**

Shadow entered the house slowly looking around for the bright red fox he had seen earlier. Not seeing it he moved forward to the living room. Deryn pushed him forward saying

"_Come on shadow don't be shy._"

"_Ok ok I'm going_" he replied.

As shadow entered the room Seba stood up to greet him but noticed the look of distrust in The cat's eyes.

"_Hello my name is Sebastian or Seba for short. I and my owner just moved here._" Seba said

"_Hello my name is shadow. Welcome to Babylon Gardens_." Shadow said shaking Seba's outstretched paw.

"**_Something is off about this one_,"** a voice said inside Seba's head.

"_Nah I don't think so he looks nice_," Seba said back

"_Um Seba who are you talking to?_" Daryl asked

_"Oh um sorry nobody I was just mumbling_." Seba replied quickly

_"Ok well have you met everyone else yet?_" Deryn asked

_"Uh no I have not"_ Seba replied obviously distractedly staring at shadow.

_"Um shadow you are glowing_" Seba said in slight disbelief

"_What?_" shadow faked as he quickly masked his powers from sight. He hadn't even noticed he had lit his arms on fire. He shut off the magical energy flow before anyone turned around.

"_Um no he isn't… Are you ok Seba?"_ Daryl asked

_"Uh I thought…but I saw…. Never mind."_ Seba said slowly

"_Ok well let's give Seba the tour,_" Daryl said excitedly

As the party left the house, Shadow still felt uneasy. If Svadem noticed his aura through Seba he would likely end up battling a god in the middle of the neighborhood. Shadow helped introduce King, peanut, Grape, and Bino's family. When they finally reached shadows house he immediately felt nervous and angry. If Svadem knew where his family was he would have to protect them. Shadow quickly pushed the doubt from his mind, Svadem didn't know he was his archenemy…yet. Shadow quickly told Seba about Fox, Cyrus, and their dad. Seba nodded and continued. "Not much of a talker" shadow thought.

After their tour was completed Seba thanked everyone and returned to his house.

**72:00**

Shadow woke up. Up at about seven-o-clock. He got out of bed showered and walked back into his room. He dragged Cyrus out of bed then headed down stairs. Shadow was the first one up again so he made everyone breakfast, ate his quickly and left to find peanut. Shadow caught up with peanut and grape soon after leaving his house they were both outside with tarot. Shadow was slightly confused to see them sitting completely still in a circle. As shadow approached he took one step and suddenly he was in another world. Soon a bird flew to him and in tarot's voice said

"_Oh hi shadow I was just letting peanut and grape run around in their minds can I help you?"_

_"Um yeah tarot did Spirit dragon say anything about the new guy?"_ he asked her

_"No not really. Why?_" she replied

_"Well apparently he is being influenced by an evil god who was banished and now is coming back for revenge and wants to kill me…"_ shadow said loudly

"_Um I don't think so ill ask her about it though.."_ Tarot said

_"You have got to be kidding me…"_ shadow said walking away before he heard the distinct voice of spirit dragon in his head.

"_**I didn't tell tarot for a reason Shadow. She will learn when she needs to."**_

_"Oh ok totally normal not to tell people an evil deity is about to destroy or enslave them…"_

_"**No you don't… they freak out"**_

_"Oh yeah good point. Well Seba doesn't seem to know what's going on he thinks Svadem is good and that I'm evil."_

_"**Yeah we know we will try to deal with that… but I have to go. Meet me at tarot's house"**_

_"Ok"_ Shadow replied

Shadow said goodbye to the group and began jogging to tarot's house. Yet again he felt a strange feeling and with the sound of a steam valve releasing he arrived on the doorstep.

_"Man that is useful"_ shadow thought

As soon as he reached tarots house he began to feel sleepy, soon shadow sat against a tree and dozed off.

**60:00**

Shadow awoke on a very familiar table. This time he was taking no chances, Shadow had his armor on and swords out before he even spun around.

"_Whoa dude what's your problem?"_ A large blue gryphon said

_"Shadow this is Pete"_ Spirit dragon said

_"Hello I guess… Pete"_ Shadow replied.

"_Not very mild mannered is he?"_ Pete chuckled

_"Considering he whooped Dreziehn into recovery…no"_ Great Kitsune said with a grin.

_"Go on Pete bug him a little"_ he again urged

"_Now don't make me start calling you kit kit again_" Spirit dragon mocked

"_Hey I said not to mention that!"_

The room descended into chaos as the three beings argued over their simple problems. Shadow cleared his throat loudly

"_What did you guys want?_" shadow yelled

_"**Svadem is gunna kill you and then the judge will banish him again and everything goes back to normal"**_

A new but familiar voice said. Shadow spun around releasing both his swords at the same time and blasting with a holding spell. The swords caught the giant collie in the nose and the spell encased him in sapphire crystal.

_"So you are back… didn't you learn your lesson Dreziehn?"_

_"**No not really"**_ Dreziehn grunted past the spell.

"_Ok then lets have a repeat shadow yelled summoning more swords and approaching the collies chest. As he was about to thrust his swords into the collies chest he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

"_Ok you two weren't kidding he is strong and really hates Dreziehn_." Pete said

"_Nice conjuring skills that was a pretty good representation_" Kitsune said

"_So he was fake…"_ Shadow grunted

_"Yes Pete wanted to see your reaction."_ Spirit dragon remarked

_"Still want my wallet buddy?"_ Shadow joked

_"Nah I cant interfere and Joel isn't my pawn or should I say king anymore._" Pete snickered

"_Who's Joel and what does he have to do with chess?"_ shadow asked

"_Joel is king. A human who kidnapped fox…"_

The swords hit Pete much faster than he could have thought and the binding spell locked him in place. He hadn't realized his fault until Shadow floated into his face and with a look reminiscent of Dreziehn said

_"WhAt dID YoU SaY ABouT KiNG?"_

"_That he kidna…."_

_"Pete shut up now!"_ spirit dragon and Kitsune yelled at the same time.

_"He lives with fox, also he is touchy with family_" Kitsune said

_"I see…"_ Pete replied

"_Joel was misguided and kidnapped fox under command of someone else. He meant no harm and now they are good friends."_ Spirit dragon said

_"Ok…_" shadow said cooling down as he released Pete and collected his swords from Pete's wings.

"_Hey shadow um…you have been here a while, anyone know what time it is in the mortal world?"_

_"Oh crap"_ Spirit dragon said _"He's late and tarot is ticked I left him on her doorstep"_

"_Tarot found me against the tree?"_ shadow asked

"_Yeah you are on the couch now."_ Kitsune said _"and also wake up already!"_

**48:00**

Shadow sprung awake in tarots house startling Sabrina who was sitting a few feet away.

_"Well bout time you're back"_ she remarked

_"How long have I been here?_" shadow asked

"_About twelve hours, I understand cats need their naps but that's a little ridiculous"_ she joked

_"I was talking with spirit dragon"_ shadow replied

"_Oh I've only met her once she was nice I guess._" Sabrina replied

Tarot suddenly walked into the room and began to chat with shadow as he recounted most of his talk with Pete, Kitsune, and spirit dragon. After a while their conversation degraded into gossip between Sabrina and tarot and small quips from Shadow. Eventually shadow thanked tarot for dragging him inside and left at about noon and returned home.

"How was peanut and grapes house" dad asked

"Fine we went to sleep pretty early" shadow replied suddenly wondering how all his missing moments were accounted for by everyone else. Shadow walked downstairs to the library in the basement. Fox and peanut were reading and king was looking for a book. Shadow walked up behind fox and ruffled kings ears.

"_Now King I know you're good friends with fox. But if you ever pull something you wont have time to tell about it…"_ shadow whispered into king's ear

_"Pull something? What do you mean shadow?"_ king whispered back

"_Oh nothing see you later Joel._" As shadow walked away King dropped his books and quickly ran out after shadow hollering back that he had to be home. When King couldn't find shadow he ran home and locked himself in his room.

_"This cant be happening…_" king told himself.

**40:00**

Shadow sat in his room severely bored. He had absolutely no clue what to do. Eventually he gave up trying to amuse himself and jogged to the Miltons.

When he arrived he was greeted by Daryl.

"_Hiya shadow where ya been?"_

_"Oh here and there"_ shadow replied

"_Yeah last time you were here you had a hole in ya"_ Daryl said

_"Umm….yeahhh. Is um Deryn here?"_

_"Yes she's in her room go right up."_

_"Thanks Daryl"_ Shadow said running up the stairs.

When shadow reached the top of the stairs he turned into Deryn's room to see her reading a book. Shadow as quietly as he could approached the bed and got ready to scare Deryn. When suddenly Deryn yelled, "_HI SHADOW!_" Which sent shadow leaping backwards as he reeled from being scared by her.

"_Ha ha even if I don't hear you shadow my sense of smell is pretty good."_ Deryn said in between fits of laughter at the fact that Tufts of Shadows fur stood on end.

_"You suck…"_ shadow said still trying to catch his breath.

**30:00**

Shadow awoke to yet another odd day, Cyrus had beaten him at getting up for a second time.

"_Cyrus why are you up so early?_" shadow asked walking downstairs

_"I Dunno just felt energetic"_ he replied bouncing up and down

Shadow then noticed the five hour energy bottle in Cyrus's hand

_"Oh…no tell me you didn't…"_ shadow said taking a step back

With a burst of excitement Cyrus said a million things at once recounting how he had been awake for three days. To shadow it sounded like

"_goodmorningibeatyouprettyang ryhuhheydoyouwannagoseeamovi eno?okletsgogeticecreamisitTuesd ay…"_

_"Didn't mom ever tell you those are bad for you?"_ Shadow quipped but regretted the second he said it. A look of sadness crossed his brother's face as he thought about their mother and how they could never see her again.

_"oh…um sorry Cyrus"_ shadow said quietly leaving the room. The rest of the day was a blur for shadow as he didn't do much of anything. He visited peanut and grape then spent the rest of the day reading until he fell asleep.

**20:00**

Shadow awoke on the table with spirit dragon and the great Kitsune again

_"Do you guys ever get tired of me?"_ shadow mocked

_"I do personally_" the great fox said

_"Well you are important so sometimes."_ spirit dragon said

_"Where's Pete?_" shadow asked

_"He got sent back to banishment…he only got one day out"_ the great fox said.

_"Great…no more idiots_." spirit dragon mocked.

"_So why am I here?_" shadow asked.

"_Well we wanted a follow up to make sure you don't disintegrate king next time you see him."_ spirit dragon said.

"_I promise not to…fully"_ shadow replied.

"_Good because he is right here" Kitsune said pointing behind a large soda can._

_"Or at least he was…"_ spirit dragon said.

"_Oh well not important… we just wanted to make sure you didn't go on a rage spree…that's all."_ the great fox said

_"An…_" the fox began.

_"I want to do it this time!"_ spirit dragon yelled.

_"No… its my thing"_ the great fox said.

_"Shadow wake up"_ spirit dragon yelled despite the great fox trying to stop her.

_"You stole my job…"_ was the last thing shadow heard before he was bolt awake in his room. Shadow spent another fairly boring day as Deryn was away with the wolves and peanut had a cold. Shadow pretty much treated this day as a vacation and spent it reading sleeping and going to the indoor pool.

**10:00**

The next day shadow went to the bookstore with Fox. He got four new books entitled the inheritance series. By lunchtime he was already on the second one. Later in the day he was in the basement library with Cyrus and couldn't help but attempt one of the spells in the book. He pointed at Cyrus and muttered the word then broke out laughing as Cyrus's collar caught on fire. Shadow knew the Fire could not burn him but laughed anyway watching his brother flip out. That night when he went to sleep Shadow had a bruise on his arm from his brother and a pain In his foot from where Cyrus left a Lego.

**0:00**

Shadow awoke in the now familiar realm of heaven. He began walking towards the bustling city waiting for Soraiyan, who would undoubtedly appear. When he didn't shadow began walking towards the large building in the middle of the city, The Hall of Judgment. When shadow arrived, the Judge was waiting for him

_"**Welcome shadow**"_

_"Hello Judge"_ shadow replied kindly

"_**I have brought you here because when you awake it will be the spring equinox.**_" the judge said with his usual air of importance

_"What is bad about that?"_ shadow asked

"_**Tomorrow Svadem will be strong enough to sense your presence. And Seba still does not know that he is being misled.**"_

"_Seba was slightly unresponsive Judge; I couldn't get close enough to explain the situation.""**Very well but be extremely cautious when you are around him, for Svadem secretly dwells within Seba**"_

"_Alright so plan is defeat Svadem not Seba right?"_

_"**Yes we do not hurt innocents here**"_

"_Alright I understand, do you think he will resist?"_

_"**Normally I could see into the future for this event but Svadem's power and your own block the future. But what I do know is be ready for anything" **The judge said_

_"Can do sir"_ Shadow replied curtly

_"**Alright be careful… and wake up**"_

Shadow shot awake in his bed. He looked around expecting everything to be on fire and destroyed by Svadem. Yet everything was ok, so Shadow walked downstairs to join his father and Fox for breakfast. Fox saw shadow approaching and said

_"Hey thought you said you were going to sleep in."_

_"I decided not to let Cyrus beat me again._" shadow replied

After he ate shadow left to go find peanut and grape who had invited him over. Shadow knocked on the crimson door when he heard a shout from the backyard

_"WE ARE OUT BACK"_

Shadow walked into the yard to see Grape rolling on the ground laughing and Max attempting to shake water off him. Several water balloons sat in a tub nearby.

_"I'm guessing Grape won?"_ shadow mocked

_"Yeah yeah…."_ max said wringing out his tail fur.

"_Have you seen peanut Grape?"_ shadow asked

"Uh yeah he went to tarots house earlier they should still be there." Grape replied

_"Ok thanks."_

As shadow walked away, he focused on tarots house until a sound like hissing steam surrounded him and he arrived on her doorstep. Shadow knocked three times then waited for a reply. While he was waiting shadow noticed a reflective object sitting in the shadow of a large tree. When shadow got closer, he could tell it was a Sword.

_"Wonder what this is doing here"_ shadow said aloud as he bent to pick it up. The second Shadow touched the blade his world was thrown into chaos as the ground around him erupted in a large explosion. The blast threw shadow several feet back and into a tree. When shadow looked up Seba was standing holding the sword. Blue tongues of flame wrapped around his arm and Svadem was standing behind him smiling.

_"**Hello shadow… I have been expecting you,**_" Svadem said in an almost sincere way.

"_**I believe you have something of mine, I want it back**"_

"_No!" shadow yelled "All you will do with your powers is destroy and wreak havoc. Seba cant you tell what he is doing?"_

_"**I'm afraid Seba cannot hear you shadow, he is somewhat incapacitated. This is my new slave Abes.**"_

Abes formerly Seba charged toward shadow. By the time Seba had taken two steps shadow had both his shortswords and his armor on. He met Seba's Sword with a flurry of sparks. All the wile Svadem sat back and laughed. Shadow met and deflected Seba's every hit but would not attack. He knew Seba was not attacking him Svadem was. Shadow eventually stripped Seba of his weapon and made the sword disintegrate. Then he shoved Seba and charged at Svadem, Svadem stepped out of the way and a wall of solid stone shot out of the ground blocking Shadow. Shadow used a large blast to go straight through it and towards Svadem.

Svadem simply conjured a sword of his own and began to deflect Shadow's attacks. Svadem didn't move once he simply outstretched his arm and blocked all shadows attacks with ease. Shadow eventually began attacking with magic causing Svadem to block spells and conjure his own.

Eventually Svadem got bored and with Startling speed knocked Shadow's head with his elbow forcing him to the ground. Svadem was about to thrust downward when a large explosion stopped him. When he looked up a large figure in golden armor was charging toward him.

Shadow saw Soraiyan coming before Svadem did, and placed his feet on Svadem's Knee. He kicked out distracting the Fox as Soraiyan tackled him. Shadow sprang to his feet and ran to assist Soraiyan who was now locked in a Sword fight with Svadem. Shadow ran to attack Svadem's unprotected side when Seba burst forth and charged him. Shadow dodged Seba's charge and hit him with the hilt of his sword knocking him to the ground. Shadow snapped a holding spell and Seba fell still. That is when all hell broke loose. Shadow saw that both Svadem and Soraiyan had taken off running into the forest. Soraiyan was obviously attempting to catch Svadem. Shadow ran, jumped, and then began to glide parallel to the ground at high speed. Svadem soon ran into a clearing and Shadow swore he saw the sky begin to darken to a reddish tint. He soon arrived to see Soraiyan failing at attempting to get close to Svadem, who was standing next to His pillar. Red bolts of lightning shot out of the top of the obelisk into the sky at startling speed and began to color the sky a deep red. As shadow and Soraiyan watched Dozens of stars seemed to begin falling to earth. With a bright flash they began to impact the ground and in their places Angels and other heavenly warriors sprang forth and charged towards Svadem. The rain of warriors seemed never ending until shadow saw that all of the guilds had arrived. Shadow looked and saw Spirit dragon with Tarot next to her both clad in silver armor. Next to Tarot stood none other than Cyrus. The judge himself approached behind Shadow and the Twelve council members followed him, all clad in armor.

"_**On your lead Sundavar Hjarta**"_ the judge said

_"CHARGE!"_ Shadow yelled sprinting forward towards the still laughing figure of Svadem.

All the guilds charged towards the red wavering shield around Svadem. As shadow reached it, the shield fell and he watched as Svadem began to blur as copy after copy of himself burst forth charging to meet the guilds. The two opposing forces met with a thunderous clash as spells and arrows flew while swords clashed. Shadow sprinted straight through the crowd slashing several apparitions of Svadem into dust. Shadow eventually reached the real Svadem who was fending off multiple council members at once. Shadow rushed the figure but a sword came up and blocked his attack. Shadow saw what looked like a golden bullet fly through a crowd of copies and destroy them all. This bullet turned out to be Soraiyan followed by tarot. Spirit dragon, and Cyrus. Shadow then turned his attention back to fighting Svadem. Svadem had pushed the council members back and turned to shadow.

"_**I have a present for you shadow. I hope you like it as much as it likes you.**"_

Svadem said as a cloud of orange mist began to form in front of shadow. The mist began to take the shape of a collie but was beheaded as soon as it was fully formed.

_"Not this time…"_

Shadow then charged directly for Svadem, but lost his footing and came crashing to the ground as a large chunk of the earth pulled out of the ground. Shadow saw Soraiyan and everyone with him jump onto the chuck as it began to rise into the air. Soon a gigantic portal opened up swallowing the floating island leaving the guilds to fend off the Svadem copies. Shadow ran to the small group he had with him consisting of Soraiyan, Tarot, Spirit dragon, and Cyrus. They then turned to see the front of the chunk emerge from the portal into an endless blank space. On a small hill at the front of the island stood Svadem with an aura of red energy around him. Shadow looked to everyone and they all nodded. He turned and began walking towards Svadem with everyone behind him. When they were about one hundred feet away Shadow began a brisk jog eventually turning into a run towards Svadem. As he approached, he let out a war cry and swung his sword towards Svadem's head. Svadem simply moved out of the way each time as a member of the group attempted to hit him. Eventually Svadem began to fight back blasting people with magic and knocking them down the hill. Suddenly Svadem released a large blast of energy knocking back everyone but Shadow.

_"**Alright Playtime is over**"_ Svadem said as he waved his hand and everyone but shadow froze held in place by solid red crystal encasing their body.

Shadow attempted to move back but Svadem was too fast for him and grabbed him by the neck.

_"**Nobody can save you shadow. Worse than that you can't save anyone either. You will die here and I will destroy everything.**"_ Svadem said with a sick grin

"_I…I wont let you"_ shadow choked out

"_**You already have.**_" Svadem said as he began to crackle with red energy. He lifted Shadow above his head and began to pull energy from him. Very quickly Svadem realized this wasn't working.

"_**Ahhh…clever fate hiding your true form… but not clever enough. Falademar!**"_Svadem yelled as a bolt of lightning hit Shadow square in the chest knocking him back towards his friends. A searing pain seemed to radiate from that spot until Shadow's entire body burned as if there was fire in his veins. He looked down to see his body changing before his eyes. His fingers becoming longer and thinner, his legs becoming longer. He reached up and felt that his ears had disappeared and his tail was now gone…

Shadow was human again.

Shadow quickly adapted to his original body and stood again. Just as last time Svadem was already upon him and lifting him by the neck. Now we shall truly get to business. Svadem's aura began to surround Shadow and attempt to get through his armor. Eventually Svadem's overpowered Aura chipped Shadow's armor away piece by piece leaving an Average teenage human. Then Svadem slowly summoned a small dagger and with a sudden motion thrust it into Shadow. Shadow felt the explosion of pain as he was stabbed he then felt a warm wetness spread outward from this pain.

_"So this is how it ends huh"_ shadow barely said

_"**Yes finally after all those years…I win**"_

_"Well ill tell you one last thing"_

"_**What pathetic mortal?**"_

_"You are wrong"_shadow said as he opened a portal under them. Svadem had no clue where they were going… However, shadow knew perfectly well.

Bill is the homeless man who lives on a street corner in Washington State. That night was the Weirdest he would ever see. He watched as a hole opened from the sky and two figures fell out of it onto Banner Bridge. That was the last thing he saw before a Giant explosion sent him flying into a wall and into the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

Shadow landed on top of Svadem as they fell onto a bridge.

Shadow quickly stood pressing his hand to the wound on his midsection. He took one last look at the figure below him who was still adapting to this universe.

"Svadem…you lose" Shadow said as he brought his sword down into Svadem's heart. What followed next was an incredible blast of heat and red light. Shadow simply stood and let it overtake him. Shadow knew the blast would not hurt him but he also knew he was slowly dying from the wound in his stomach. With this knowledge he began shuffling away down the familiar roads of his home town.

Shadow reached a street named Clearwater drive. As he limped down the street his thoughts wandered to his brother. He thought about everyone he had met and what would become of them. However, he also knew that they would be okay; he believed this enough to know his job was done. Soon shadow… "No…not shadow…Rook," he thought was standing in front of a large blue door. He raised his hand causing him to cry out in pain. And knocked five times weakening each time. When the door opened a scream erupted and Rook was grabbed by the woman who opened the door.

_"I… … …I'm home"_ rook said as he collapsed into her arms and the world faded to black around him.

-The end-

Epilogue

A woman sat in her living room suppressing the urge to cry, scream, shout, and simply explode out of existence. Her husband consoled her best he could as he dealt with his own grief. Even their pets seemed to be sad as well. A loud ring suddenly interrupted the silence between them. The woman shot out of her chair like a bullet to the phone. She practically ripped the phone off its receiver and a voice on the other end made her suddenly burst into tears. She collapsed to the floor racked with sobs as her husband rushed to see what the matter was. They soon had bundled themselves into their car and began driving towards the drab grey building at the east side of town. The entered the building and began to approach the front desk. When suddenly a loud shout caused them to jump

_"Who ya looking for?!"_

Both people spun around, the woman with tears in her eyes already and grabbed the boy behind them. Pulling him into an embrace gravity itself would avoid. They escorted their son back to his hospital room and he sat down on the bed.

"_Rook we don't even know how you are here…We were at your funeral…your brothers too.,"_ the woman said

_"Well you were but we weren't."_ Rook began.

"But you have to trust and believe everything I say. And I can prove it when we get home." Rook proceeded to explain to his parents all of what had happened in the past six months. His parents listened intently as he explained his other life up until his return to this dimension.

**One week later**

Rook sat down on his couch for the first time in half a year. He watched as his parents eyed him excitedly.

"_What's it like to be home?_" his father asked

"_It couldn't be better"_ Rook replied

"_Oh and I forgot I have something to show you guys._" Rook said with extreme excitement

"_Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."_

They waited a few minutes and a strange feeling overtook them almost like floating gently. When Rook said the couple opened their eyes they saw a crowd of…they didn't know. They looked like animals but stood on two legs. When they turned to face each other they gasped to find that they looked like these creatures too.

When they looked again to the smiling sea of faces a pair of Sapphire eyes and a pair of emerald eyes stood at the front of the crowd. The parents realized the two creatures with those colored eyes were their sons and rushed to embrace them.

~~~~~The end?~~~~~

**So that is the end of Shadow's story I really hope you guys like it. I know I enjoyed writing it so much. This story really helped me see other authors perspectives as well. So let this story live on in the hearts and minds of its readers. And thank you to all who supported me and gave feedback. I will check my account every now and then so please leave more feedback. Hey, if I get enough I may do a side story or two.**


	19. Suprise

**Surprise**

Rook awoke to a perfectly normal day. He woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then he simply walked out his front door and disappeared. Rook was used to this pattern by now. Every night he returned to his reality to see his parents. Every day he returned to his alternate reality to be with his brother and friends. But today Rook didn't know what was going on. He opened a portal like he always did but when he stepped through he didn't go to his home in Babylon gardens, he stepped out in the middle of a large plateau. Ahead of him was a large angry looking green dragon. Shadow could already feel himself slipping into his other form, a midnight black cat with one streak of white across his arm. The white streak he found after his near death. When Rook could tell he had become Shadow he simply walked in the direction of the dragon with a large smile.

"Spirit dragon how are you doing?" Shadow shouted. When there was no reply shadow edged closer until he was about fifty feet from the dragon.

"Something isn't right here…" shadow thought.

"That doesn't really look like spirit drag…" Shadow began as the dragon in front of him suddenly began quivering. The dragon began to shoot bolts of black energy into the ground around it. Wherever these bolts hit a being that looked like a hunchbacked feral wolf rose from the ground.

"Great…" ?Shadow said before tapping his pendant and instantly being covered in his armor. Shadow summoned his swords, then looked at them with disdain.

"I need something new… katana's are useless." With that thought his two swords morphed with his will to create two shortswords. Shadow then charged the nearest figure and decapitated it in a single stroke. He spun around to stab another one, and cut a thirds arm off. Shadow then simply snapped causing a ring of blue and black flame to appear around him. With this he jumped into the air and came back down trailing blue flames. When Shadow hit the ground rings of blue flame erupted around him killing several of the unknown beings he was fighting. Shadow then turned his attention to the dragon. He circled it slowly, watching it a she did. When the dragon made no inclination of attacking first he charged forward towards it. Before he knew what happened the dragon exploded into a shower of confetti.

"What the?" Shadow managed to say before the world melted away leaving him standing in a dark room.

"SURPRISE!" Came a yell that caused Shadow to jump. The lights suddenly flicked on letting shadow see the members of his guild seated around him.

"Happy late birthday Shadow" spirit dragon said.

"Thanks guys…" Shadow replied

"Oh hurry get rid of your armor. Your birthday in this universe is a little late…so everyone thinks it is today."

"What?" Shadow choked out before he was standing in his bedroom. He quickly tapped the insignia of his guild and watched as his armor magically disappeared. Shadow stepped out of his room to see that there was nobody in the hallway. Quickly walking forward down the stairs Shadow walked into the kitchen and flicking on the light. The resulting yell knocked shadow off his feet in surprise. Gathered in his kitchen was everyone he knew. The Sandwiches, Fido, Sabrina, tarot, fox, Cyrus, and many others. Shadow got off the ground and joined the laughter.

"Nice scare guys…" Shadow proclaimed before being tackled from behind. When shadow got up he was instantly hugged by Deryn.

"Happy birthday lover boy…" she said

"Thanks." Shadow said returning the hug.

"Cut the lovey dovey stuff…lets eat cake!" Daryl shouted. Everyone quickly gathered to watch Shadow cut the first piece of ice cream cake. A few minutes later the entire cake had been devoured and happy guests sat everywhere. Shadow wandered around the room from talking with Fido, to being challenged to halo by Joey. Shadow even saw king standing with his girlfriend Bailey. King got a nervous look when Shadow approached

"Hey king what's up?" Shadow asked

"Uh…uh...uh no...nothing how are you." king stuttered out

"Good, and hey don't worry about your friend Joel, I heard he'll be fine." Shadow mocked. King looked as if a weight dropped from his shoulders as Shadow walked away. The party lasted long into the night involving going to the Miltons mansion and using the pool. Many people were surprised by Shadows appreciation of water, and Shadow himself was surprised by Grape and Max's. After several long hours of fun everyone eventually began to go home. When Deryn came to say goodbye she pulled Shadow into a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow lover boy…" she said walking away. Shadow eventually returned home and spent the rest of the night with Fox, Cyrus and Dad.

**Hey guys…I'm not dead!**

**I decided to give you guys a little peek of how shadow's life goes on after his ordeal. Also for the people out there who are my serious fans, this is dedicated to you.**


End file.
